


To Muzan, With Love

by leonimatics



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Song fics, This is all about our demon daddy, and some slight suggestive nsfw but we aint going deep baby, well mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 35,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonimatics/pseuds/leonimatics
Summary: This is a compilation of all the fluffy requests and song fics which I have done for our lord and savior, Kibutsuji Muzan on my Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan.
Relationships: Kibutsuji Muzan/Original Character(s), Kibutsuji Muzan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Muzan x Human! Reader - Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan to request and stuff.

“ And with that, the princess spent the rest of her life waiting for her prince. The end ” 

The raven-haired man closed the storybook in his hand. He then looked up and smiled at the little girl in front of him. Ruffling the little girl’s raven locks, he spoke, 

“ Time to sleep, young lady”

Giggling at her father’s touch, the little girl asked, 

“ Daddy. Can I ask you a question?”

Letting go of his daughter’s tiny little head, the great demon lord in the disguise of a businessman, Kibutsuji Muzan, nodded his head slightly. 

“ Why would the princess spend her whole entire life waiting for the prince when she doesn’t even know whether he would even come back to her?” 

To be honest, Muzan did not know the answer to the little girl’s question. He had been a demon for at least 2000 years so there was almost zero to no sense of emotions or feeling left in his heart. But, that did not mean Muzan could not answer the questions. He had been blending in with humans for so many years. So faking emotions, giving the most humane like answers to the people became one of his mastery. 

Smiling softly at the little girl as Muzan pulled up a blanket to her, the demon answered, 

“ I think it is because the princess loves the prince. Her love for the prince has somehow made her feels hopeful, I guess” 

It did not matter whether the answer made sense or not. It was good enough to shut the little girl up. Leaning in, Muzan switched off the nightstand beside the girl’s bed and gave her a good night kiss. With that, Muzan quietly left the little girl’s bedroom and made his way to his study room. 

Closing the door to his study room, Muzan looked up at the clock on the wall. 9.00 pm. Good. It was still early. There was plenty of time for him to do his research regarding the blue spider lilies. His pretend wife, Rei Kibutsuji, had been sick for the day so she should be sleeping now. So, Muzan did not have to worry about entertaining that human woman. 

Taking a seat at his leather chair, Muzan opened up a book about magical herbs and flowers. He tried to skim through the content but his mind was wandering somewhere else. The demon cannot shake the thought of a lonely princess from his daughter’s storybook, waiting sadly for her lover to return. A beautiful young princess, in [Favourite color] kimono, her pretty [Eye colors] orbs filled with tears as her [H/C] locks perfectly framed her beautiful face. An image of his favorite girl, [Y/N] [L/N] appeared in his mind. 

Who is [Y/N]? [Y/N] [L/N], or [Y/N] Kibutsuji, was the only human on this earth that knew about Muzan’s true ruthless nature as a demon but yet, she chose to stay by his side, loving each and every single aspect of his, be it good or evil. She was the only woman on this earth that would embrace Muzan and give him a “welcome back” kiss even if the demon was soaked in blood and gore.

It had been 3 weeks since the last time Muzan saw [Y/N]. Not wanting to be a subject of suspicion of the society, he tried to limit the number of times he sneaks out of his house to a minimum. Muzan for sure knows that [Y/N] did not enjoy the time the two love birds spend away from each other. Well, the demon could easily tell from the way she clung onto him, the way she gave him long hugs or passionate kisses initiated by her, and the way her always cheery pretty face turned into a little bit gloomy one whenever he had to leave. It was very endearing to see how much his absence affected her. That was adorable. 

[Y/N] was not the only one who was suffering from separation. Muzan, the lord of demons himself, had troubles dealing with that. It was very painful for the demon to be functioning without his love by his side, or on his lap or going on a day without sweet kisses from [Y/N], or her adorable giggles as he nibbled her exposed neck playfully. God, How Muzan wished he could just run to the dwelling he called “home” and pull her into his embrace. Alas, he could not. Instead, he was stuck in this huge ass mansion playing the role of a father and a husband of people he did not give a single shit about. 

Sure, Muzan was the one who signed up for this. He was the one who willingly takes the form of a human to start a family with some random woman which is not [Y/N]. But why though? [Y/N] is a human woman and Muzan could have married her instead of Rei to blend into humanity. Well, the reason was simple. Muzan knew that a lot of demon slayers were after him. Some of them are desperate enough to kill a fellow human if they could get a tiny amount of information about it. And Muzan was not going to put his precious little [Y/N] into a dangerous place like this. He would rather lock [Y/N] up in his “safe house” and use Rei and the child as sacrificial lambs since he couldn’t care less about some random woman and a kid that is not even his. 

Back to the present, Muzan tried his best to concentrate. No matter what he does, he could not wipe away a pair of [eye color] orbs from his mind. And it went downhill from there. Instead of just thinking about his lover’s innocent big doe eyes, his mind wandered to [Y/N]’s pouty face, asking for him to come back home safe, then to her flushed face when he pressed kisses all over her soft little face and then to [Y/N]’s lewd face beneath him during their lovemaking sessions. Her soft skin, her kissable lips, her pretty little neck, her whiny voice telling Muzan to make her his property and the way her body and his fit perfectly all flew into his mind. 

Muzan forcefully closed the book, creating a loud thump. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Muzan ran his long pale fingers through his raven locks. God, being away from [Y/N] was driving him insane. He needed to do something. He needed to hold her tight and tell her how much he missed her as he pressed kisses and left marks all over her body. And he is going to do exactly that. Without wasting a single second, Muzan grabbed his fedora and coat and teleported out of the house.


	2. Human! Muzan x Wife! Reader - In sickness and in health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweetheart wife m/c taking care of pre-demon muzan and just being so sad knowing he won’t live long and pure fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan to request and more stuff.

The sun was shining brightly. Birds were chirping and children were playing with each other at the Kibutsuji household. Sitting at the front porch of the house was [Y/N], with a teacup in her hands, lost in her thoughts. It had been a year since she left her parents’ house. Since then, [Y/N] had moved into this place after her marriage to the lone heir of the Kibutsujis. It was uncomfortable at first but as time passed, she had somehow gotten used to it. 

[Y/N] set the teacup down on her lap, looking far into the distance where the children were playing. She thought to herself, 

“ I guess I will never be granted with such a blessing. ” 

The [H/C] woman slowly shook her head. How could she think such a horrible thing? She was only in her early 20s. There was plenty of time left for her and the husband, Kibutsuji Muzan. Eventually, they will have a chance to start a family of their own. [Y/N] smiled to herself, thinking about however since she was in her teenage years, she always dreamt of marrying a handsome man and how she would have an amazing family life with him. 

“ A tiny baby boy that looks exactly like his father and maybe, a baby girl who would an apple of her father’s eyes. ”

[Y/N]’s thoughts were cut short by the sound of violent coughing coming from the house. Quickly putting away the teacup, [Y/N] dashed into the house, only to stop in front of the door of the bedroom she shared with her husband. [Y/N] knew that her husband did not like her to get worried or panicked because of him. [Y/N] caught a quick breath to make sure she did not look like she rushed to him. Slowly, she opened the door to the shared bedroom. 

“ Is everything alright, my dear?” 

Taking a quick glance at the funton, [Y/N] could see her husband, nodding his head as he covered his mouth with a white cloth, trying to stop the cough. His thin physique shaking as a result. The [H/C] woman quickly sat beside her husband, softly, rubbing his back, hoping it would somehow ease his pain. Heaviness set in her chest as she tried to comfort the raven-haired man. [Y/N] silently cried inside as she took a closer look at her beloved husband. His slightly hollowed cheeks and bony fingers were the evidence that he had lost a lot of weight. His complexion was too pale to be healthy. [Y/N]’s stomach sank as she realised that the medicine might not be working after all. 

[Y/N] hated seeing him like this. Out of all these people, why did it had to be her husband who had to suffer like this? He is a good man. A smart man, a gentleman, a filial son, a good husband and yet there he was, struggling, just to see another day. Every single night,[ Y/N] prayed to god wishing for her beloved speedy recovery. Desperately, she even pleaded to god, if they couldn’t take away her husband’s illness, they could just switch her with her husband, so that she could be the one who had to deal with the illness as he continued to live healthily. But her wishes were never granted.

“ I want to lie down.” 

The raven-haired man softly spoke, as if he had gathered all his energy just to say those words. [Y/N] helped him to do so. She slowly pulled the cover-up to his chest to make sure he stayed warm. [Y/N] brushed away curls of raven hair covering Muzan’s face only to end up putting her soft hands against his sunken face, comforting him somehow. The man leaned into [Y/N]’s hand and weakly looked up at his wife, mouthing apologies for putting her in this kind of situation. 

“ Don’t apologise, my love” 

[Y/N] flashed a weak smile to assure her sick husband as she leaned towards her husband. 

“ I am your wife. I will be with you in sickness and in health, through thick or thin.” 

The [H/C] woman whispered before she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.


	3. Muzan x Demon Wife! Reader - My valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA! Happy Valentine’s day everyone! Initially, I was going to the sin road but I am like I can write NSFW any other day so…. YEA. Here is some fluff for you all. I hope you all like it. ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan to request and more stuff

A smell of something being cooked hit the nose of [Y/N], waking her up. Still feeling sleepy, the [H/C] haired girl groaned softly as she reached out to the other side of the bed which belongs to her husband, Kibutsuji Muzan. It was empty but [Y/N] could feel a little bit of his presence there. Sitting up, [Y/N] rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, letting out a soft yawn. That was when [Y/N] smelt something being cooked for the second time and it made her mouth watered. Sure, [Y/N] might be a demon right now but she still enjoyed human foods here and there. Her husband must be in the kitchen coming up with something to surprise her. Well, [Y/N] kinda expected this though, considering today was the valentine’s day. [Y/N] had been waiting for this day. The girl was so excited for valentine’s day that she had already prepared her gifts for her demon husband since a month ago. 

[Y/N] quickly took a look at herself in the bathroom mirror. God, she looked like a mess. Her hair was tangled, her face was a little bit puffy and her clothes were disheveled from the last night activity with her man. Sighing softly, [Y/N] brushed her teeth and started to wash up. She softly hummed a tune from her favorite song as she brushed her [H/C] locks. Once she made herself presentable, [Y/N] walked down the stairs leading to the kitchen where her beloved husband should be. 

The [H/C] haired girl peeked her head into the kitchen, only to find the raven-haired man’s back as he stood in front of the stove, stirring the pan. The sight of her “ Oh so scary” demon with her pink apron around his waist brought a smile on [Y/N]’s face. Tiptoeing her way towards the demon, [Y/N] snaked her arms around Muzan’s waist. Nuzzling her head against his broad shoulder, she spoke, 

“ Good morning. My love ” 

Muzan set the spatula down on the plate. Putting his large hands over [Y/N]’s a tiny one, he turned around to face the girl. Tucking a lock of [Y/N]’s [H/C] hair between her ears, Muzan smiled at his wife lovingly. 

“ Good morning, My dear ” was all he said as he put his arms around her waist. 

Smiling brightly at the man, [Y/N] asked

“ What are you cooking?” 

She looked over Muzan, her eyes landing at the stove. That caused Muzan to pinch [Y/N]’s cheek as he told her, 

“ It is a surprise. Stop looking.”

The girl let out a soft “ow” as she playfully glared at him. She then let out a quiet huff and buried her head against his chest like a little child. Muzan patted her head as he smiled to himself about how endearing his wife was right now. [Y/N] was still the very same woman he fell in love with even after all these years. She did not change a little bit even though she was no longer a human he remembered her to be. 

Muzan and [Y/N] had been together since 2000 years ago. [Y/N] was his loving wife when he was a sick young man during the Heian period. She was always there for him. [Y/N] was the one who comforted him during his suffering. She was the one who hugged him tightly as Muzan coughed uncontrollably. She was the shoulder he cried on when the doctor told him that he only has 1 to 2 years left to live. But most importantly, [Y/N] was the first and the only one whom Muzan told about his insatiable hunger for human flesh and his new nature as a demon. 

Sure, Muzan had a lot of doubts when he did that. One could say the raven-haired demon was scared. He was scared that [Y/N] would be disgusted. The biggest fear of his was [Y/N] leaving him when she figured out about his true ruthless nature. He wanted to hide his demonic side from [Y/N] forever because he knew he would not be able to live without the love of his life. 

But, Muzan was also a rational man who believed that it would be very unfair to hide this kind of important thing from [Y/N]. After some serious thinking, Muzan came to accept the fact that if [Y/N] ever wanted to leave him because of him being, he would be ok with it. He just did not want to keep her by his side unwillingly. So he came clean and told [Y/N] about his transformation. To his surprise, [Y/N] pulled him into an embrace as she rested her head over his. Muzan could still recall the thing she said to him on that day very clearly. Cupping his face with her tiny hands, [Y/N] told her husband, 

“ It doesn’t matter whether you are a human or a demon. The love I have for you will never ever change. I will be with you no matter what.” 

And [Y/N] kept her promise. 3 years into their marriage, Muzan turned her into a demon ( with her consent of course ) and they have been together ever since then. Sure, Muzan had to spend a lot of time away from his wife but it did not cause any problem in their relationship. [Y/N] trusted Muzan completely even though he has pretended wives here and there but she knew that she was the one who owned his heart completely. So there was nothing for her to be worried about. One could say the couple’s feelings were connected. 

“ What are you thinking?” 

The voice of the [H/C] haired woman caused the demon to snap out of his train of thought. He must have been zoning out. Smiling softly as he ruffled her hair, his other hand holding her waist, Muzan replied, 

“ I was thinking about how it has been so many years since we got married.”

[Y/N] pulled away from Muzan’s chest and looked up at him. Her lips turned into that of a soft curl as she stared at the man in front of her. 

“ It has been so long, hasn’t it” 

[Y/N] softly spoke as she twirled Muzan’s raven curls with her fingers, staring at them so intently. She averted her gaze back to Muzan and rested her hand on his face. Muzan leaned into her touch as he stared into [Y/N]’s [eye color] orbs. Muzan moved in closer and pressed his forehead against the [H/C] haired woman, earning a bunch of soft giggles from her. Licking his lips hungrily as he stared intently at a pair of soft [lip color] in front of him, Muzan said, 

“ You know what is really amazing, [Y/N]?” 

Raising an eyebrow at Muzan, [Y/N] whispered a soft “ what ”. Tilting [Y/N]’s face with his fingers, Muzan continued, 

“ I have been with you for so many years and yet, you still make me fall in love with you more and more every day.” 

That makes [Y/N] flustered. With a light blush on her face, [Y/N] put her nose against Muzan’s, giggling lightly. 

“ You are one smooth man, aren’t you?” [Y/N] said as she put her arms around her husband’s shoulders. 

“ Only for you” was what Muzan said as a reply to his wife. The demon then leaned in even closer, pressing his lips against [Y/N]’s, kissing them tenderly as his hands rubbed her back in a circle. 

After a few minutes had passed, the two of them pulled away to catch a quick breather. Muzan placed his head on the crook of [Y/N]’s neck. Tugging away the strands of hair that was covering [Y/N]’s ear, he whispered into her ears, 

“ Happy valentine day, love” 

[Y/N] smiled at his words as she patted the head of a raven-haired man. Pressing butterflies kisses on his temples, [Y/N] whispered back, 

“ Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, my dear.”

Extra :

The demon’s hands traveled down to [Y/N]’s lower body and gave her bottom a quick squeeze. Without giving any sort of warning, Muzan started to press not so gentle kisses on [Y/N]’s exposed neck, biting and nibbling in the process. Between her soft moans and whimper, [Y/N] pushed the husband away slight to say 

“ Muzan, the food.” 

“ Oh. yea. I forgot about it.”


	4. Muzan x Demon! Reader - All attention on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I please request Muzan getting jealous over you and Rui? Please don't make Rui dead, he's so cuteeee. And you are like his big sister, Muzan just misunderstands the situation and punishes the reader. THANK YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content.

The raven-haired demon glared at the scene in front of him. It has been hours since the demon lord, Kibutsuji Muzan has been standing still as he watched his beloved wife, [Y/N]. It had been a week since the last time he saw her. Muzan was looking forward to seeing her after a wee long separation. He could not wait to hold [Y/N] in his arms and kiss her pretty face. Before he got to go home to [Y/N], he had one thing to do. 

Tagging beside the raven-haired man was a new demon he has recently created. It was a young boy named Rui who had recently killed his parents’ after their failed attempt to kill him off. Muzan just wanted to bring the young demon to infinity fortress so that he could order Nakime to take care of him for the time being. What the demon lord did not expect was to find his beloved wife at the fortress and he clearly did not expect her to be all over the little boy he brought.

Muzan’s eyes slowly twitched out of annoyance as he watched [Y/N] smile brightly at the young boy, telling him how adorable he is as she lovingly pinched his inhumanely pale cheeks. The raven-haired demon could feel his jealousy killing him from the inside as he continued to look at his wife, giving 110% of her attention to Rui. [Y/N] has never pinched his cheeks like this before and he is supposed to be the love of her life. So why was she being so affectionate with some random kid she literally met a few hours ago. 

Just before Muzan was about to snap, Nakime appeared in the room with a biwa in her arms. Without saying anything to her, the demon gave a look, gesturing to her to take the young demon away. Taking the order from the demon lord, Nakime greeted the female demon and politely asked to take Rui. With the sound of the biwa, the two of them disappeared in a blink of eyes, leaving Muzan and [Y/N] alone in the fortress. Finally, [Y/N] turned her attention to her husband. Making her way to Muzan, [Y/N] spoke cheerfully. 

“ I miss you so much, my love” 

The female demon purred as she wrapped her arms around her husband, nuzzling her head against his chest. Seeing [Y/N] acting all cute and snuggly like this almost melt Muzan’s cold dead heart but he was not going to let the whole “Rui” thing slide. Tilting her chin with his slender fingers so that she was looking up at him, Muzan coldly replied back with a deadpan expression on his face, 

“ Really? I really don’t think so, dear”

The female demon was confused. [Y/N] tried to comprehend the meaning behind Muzan’s words but failed to do so. Unable to decipher what he was trying to say, [Y/N] asked doubtfully, 

“ Huh? What do you mean? I have not seen you for a week. Of course, I miss you.” 

Sighing softly, Muzan mumbled under his breath as he tugged a strand of [H/C] locks behind her ears. 

“ Well, you don’t seem like you miss me when you are with that little rascal.” 

“ What? Wait. Are you jealous? Are you jealous of a kid?” [Y/N] asked as she pulled away from his touch, only to take a quick peek at the demon, attempting to read his facial expression. Averting his gaze away from [Y/N]’s amused face, Muzan softly replied, 

“ …..no” 

“ You are jealous! ” 

[Y/N] broke into laughter by the end of her sentence. Through her giggles, [Y/N] questioned the raven-haired demon as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. 

“ Why would you be jealous? You know that I am all yours.”

Letting out a defeated sigh, Muzan replied as his crimson orbs bore into her [eye color] one. 

“ I just do not like it when you pay attention to anyone else but me.” 

Caressing her soft cheeks lovingly, Muzan continued, 

“ I just want you all by myself, [Y/N] ”

[Y/N] then placed her head on the crook of his neck and said

“ I will make it up to by giving you all my attention to you tonight then” 

The female demon then pressed a soft kiss on his pale exposed neck causing Muzan to pull her closer to him. Without moving or letting go of the [H/C] haired demon, Muzan asked, 

“ What is it about that stupid child that makes you be all lovey-dovey with him?” 

“ Hmmm. Actually, I don’t know. Maybe because he reminded me of a little brother or a son I never had.” 

[Y/N] answered casually as she continued to snuggle close to her husband. She had been looking forward to this moment since the day he left. However, her answer somehow made Muzan to pull away from the hug. Looking down at his wife, the demon lord spoke with the most serious deadpan expression on his face, 

“ You know. I can fill you up and give you a son if you want. I would rather you give all your attention to my child instead of some random kids.” 

“Muzan!!!!”

[Y/N] huffed as she slapped her husband’s chest out of embarrassment. 

“ Don’t you want that? We can have a little boy or maybe a little boy and a little girl.”

Muzan teased his wife who was now covering her flushed cheeks with her tiny hands. 

“ I-I mean. It wou-would be nice?” 

[Y/N] stuttered as she looked down at her feet, trying to avoid looking at the raven-haired demon in front of her. Letting out a chuckled, Muzan grabbed her hands and brought them close to his lips, only to press a tender kiss on them. Staring back at a pair of [eye color] eyes in front of him, he said, 

“ Shall we head home now then?”


	5. Muzan x Reincarnated! Reader - Flowershop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have Muzan x reader where reader is actually a reincarnated version of his wife back when he was sick? I love your blog! Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-Muzan for more content.

Under the dim light of the moon, the raven-haired demon stood in front of a flower shop. Through the stained glass of the door, the great demon lord, Kibutsuji Muzan could see a girl tending a bouquet of flowers placed in front of her. She was wearing a [Favourite color] kimono with her [H/C] locks tied into a half up half down ponytail. Even though the girl was just simply arranging flowers, Muzan could not avert his gaze from her. It is fascinating that her [eye color] eyes shine so brightly filled with joy and hope even though she was just a mere florist. Even after all these years and in a different life, it seems that she somehow managed to maintain the same personality. 

The demon then made his way towards the shop. Opening the door, he let himself in. Hearing the door open, the florist looked up from the bouquet of flowers. Recognizing a familiar man, the girl smiled at Muzan. 

“ Good evening!” 

She greeted as she smiled brightly at Muzan. Muzan nodded as he softly greeted back, his eyes glued to her beautiful smiling face. Moments like this make Muzan wish that he could take pictures with his eyes so that he could always keep an image of her smiling face with him. 

“The usual?” 

The florist asked, snapping Muzan out of his awestruck state. The demon quickly nodded as he tried to contain his composure back. 

“Alright!” 

The florist replied and started to work on his order. Stepping a few steps back, Muzan continued to watch the girl as she worked on his bouquet. 

“How long has it been? 900 years? More than that?” 

Muzan thought to himself as he stared at the flowers in [Y/N]’s hand blankly. He could not tell the exact amount of time that has passed since then. Back then, Muzan was just a sick young man in a Heian, on the verge of death. Life had no meaning for a 19 years old Muzan since all he could do with his weak and fragile body was sitting in his bed all day. His family had already given up on him at this point. So most of the time, Muzan was by himself. Life was painfully boring and dreadful until a particular someone came into his life. 

It was a [H/C] haired girl named [Y/N]. She was sent to the Kibutsuji household as a bride for Muzan. When the raven-haired demon first heard about [Y/N], he almost burst out laughing. He could not tell who was more unfortunate. Is it him, who is going to die before he even turns 20 or this young woman who was going to be a widow in a hot second. 

Initially, Muzan paid zero attention to [Y/N]. What was the point of trying to build a relationship with another human when he was going to die very soon? There was no need for any form of emotional attachment. He hated his life anyway. 

But [Y/N] was something else. Even though Muzan makes sure that he kept his distance, [Y/N] is always there to approach him. She gave him the attention and human interactions he thought he did not need initially. At first, he hated it. In fact, Muzan found her bubbly and cheerful personality to be annoying. 

But damn, her hopefulness and optimism were contagious. Instead of despising [Y/N] for her naivety, he found her to be endearing. Her innocence and cheery smile were irresistible. Instead of wanting to end his painfully meaningless, Muzan wanted to live just so he could spend the rest of his life with the [H/C] haired woman. For once in his life, Muzan finally had something or someone to live for. 

And that was why he accepted the offer when a shady physician came into his life claiming that his bogus medicine could take away his chronic illness in a blink of eyes. Sure, Muzan knew that there is a risk to it but he was too desperate. Many of the doctors had given up on him already. This suspicious doctor was his only hope. Maybe, this doctor was the only one who could give him the life he really wanted. A happy and healthy life with the love of his life, the life with [Y/N]. 

Well, the medicine that the doctor gave somewhat took all of his sicknesses. Well, that is not all that medicine took away from Muzan. Together with his weak fragile body and illness, the medicine also took away the humanity in him. Instead of just functioning as a normal strong human, Muzan started to develop weird weaknesses. The raven-haired man could no longer walk under the sun. His flesh burnt every time he stepped into the sun. 

That was not the worst problem though. The main issue was that Muzan lost his appetite. Instead of craving for normal foods, he started to crave for human flesh. At first, Muzan tried so hard to suppress his supernatural hunger but as time passed it became harder and harder to do so. Then something happened. One fateful day, Muzan blanked out and when he finally gained his conscious back, he found himself eating one of the maids. 

That was when Muzan spiraled down to the endless pit. He started to question himself and started to worry about everything and anything. What if he blanked out like this again? What if he lost control of himself and ended up eating humans like this again? Worse. What if he ended up eating one of his family? What if his animalistic instinct ended up hurting [Y/N]? 

No. He was not going to let this happen. He would never hurt [Y/N], intentionally or unintentionally. He needed to protect [Y/N]. He needed to protect [Y/N] from himself. To do that, Muzan had to leave this house. He needed to be away from [Y/N]. He knew that his sudden departure was going to break [Y/N]’s heart as much as it breaks his. But this was in her best interest. He was doing all this for her sake. He was not going to regret his action. Right? 

Wrong. This was one of the decisions he regretted the most. After his departure, [Y/N] developed an illness. Together with her deteriorating health and a broken heart from his sudden disappearance, the [H/C] haired girl passed away out of a blue. Just as sudden as [Y/N] came into Muzan’s life without any warning, she quickly disappeared from his life without giving him a chance to even say a final goodbye or explain himself.

The demon lord took years and years to get over the tragic loss of the love of his life. Many hundred years have passed and he could no longer remember the faces of his parents and siblings but he could easily remember [Y/N]’s just as clear as day. Her pretty little face taunting and haunting every single day reminding that he was the reason why she lost his life. 

Since Muzan is the lord of all demons, after all, he has important businesses to attend to. He could not spend all the time dwelling on his loss. Even though he misses her dearly every day, he buried his feelings deep in his heart and went on with his painfully long life.

His repressed feelings were awakened when he walked past a particular flower shop in the Taisho period. He was out with one of his pretend wife and the wife wanted to drop by at the shop to get some flowers for whatever reason. Even though it deeply annoyed Muzan to play the role of an understanding husband, he still obliged to it since he did not want to blow his cover. It was actually a good thing that he did. 

Upon entering the shop, Muzan saw a young woman that is the exact replica of [Y/N]. Same hair, same face, same smile, same [eye color] eyes. Upon listening to the girl converse with his pretend wife for a short while, Muzan realized that this florist was exactly like [Y/N]. Same personality, same mannerism, same voice and heck, even her name was the same. Her name was [Y/N] [L/N].

Ever since then, Muzan visited [Y/N] at her shop every evening. All he wanted to do was see her precious little face but it would be creepy to just go to her shop for no reason. So Muzan came up with a plan. It was to buy a bouquet of flowers from [Y/N] every day and give it to his pretend wife. In this way, not only could he see [Y/N] every day as he wanted, he is playing the undercover role of the loving husband perfectly. It was like killing two birds with one stone. 

Back to the present, Muzan snapped out of his endless train of thought when he realized [Y/N] was done with his order. 

“ Here! I put some extra baby’s breath for you!” 

[Y/N] said as she passed a bouquet to Muzan, a gleeful smile plastered on her face. 

“ Ah. Thank you.” 

Muzan replied as he took the flowers from [Y/N]. Taking out his wallet from his pant pocket, the raven-haired demon put a few dollars bill on the counter. With that, the demon turned around to leave the shop but he stopped as he heard [Y/N]’s voice.

“ Ummm. ”

[Y/N] blurted out suddenly. Muzan turned around to look at the girl, his eyebrows slightly raised as if he was curious about what she gotta say. 

“ Yes?” 

Muzan replied as he continued to stare into her [eye color] orbs. [Y/N]’s face started to turn red as she realized her sudden outburst. Quickly looking down at the counter to break the eye contact, [Y/N] softly spoke, 

“ Umm. Nothing. I will see you tomorrow?” 

The girl sheepishly looked at the man in front of her as her fingers fiddled nervously with a flower in front of her. 

How adorable. Muzan thought to himself as he opened the door to leave. Glancing at the florist at the counter, he caught [Y/N] looking at him, her cheeks tainted with a slight blush. 

“ Yes. I will see you tomorrow.” 

Muzan replied back as he made his way out the shop with a soft smile ghosting on his lips. On his way back to the dwelling he called his “home”, Muzan made a mental note to quickly wrap up his current mission of acting as a husband to some random woman so that he could give [Y/N] all the love he did not get to give last time.


	6. Muzan x Lower Moon! Reader - Once upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Can I have a fluff where Muzan hears beautiful singing and finds that the singing is coming from one of his Lower Moons, aka Reader, who really loves singing. She doesn't know he's there listening & gets embarrassed when she sees him there. Thank you! ♡ (P.S. I love your writing! ♡ I hope this isn't too lengthy aaaa-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

The raven-haired demon sat quietly as he read a book in one of the rooms of the infinity fortresses that he assigned as his study room. Hours had passed since he started reading a book about blue spider lilies. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the demon lord, Kibutsuji Muzan, shut the book forcefully. Pinching the bridge of his nose out of annoyance, Muzan thought about how things were getting really frustrating lately. 

Hundreds and hundreds of years have passed since he created the demon moons and yet none of them were competent enough to bring him the lilies. Upper moons were still decent at doing things for him but lower moons were just a huge waste of his precious blood. At this point, there was almost no point in keeping them anymore. Maybe he should just kill all of the lower moons off.

The demon snapped out of his fury when he heard a faint voice outside. Someone must be there in the fortress with him. Based on how soft the voice was, Muzan assumed it to be coming from the other side of the fortress. 

“ Great. One of those pathetic brats is here to ruin everything.“ 

Muzan mumbled to himself as he glared at the door leading to the hallway. Not only these underlings of his are useless, but they were also now annoying him for no reason. Perfect. As if their existences were not already annoying enough. 

Even though the raven-haired demon was pissed, he did not feel like going out to punish them. He was not in the mood to dirty his hands with some lower rank demon’s filth and gore. Whoever making the noise should be grateful that the shirt he was wearing currently was too expensive to be painted with their blood. Taking a deep breath, the demon averted his gaze from the door.

” Keep it cool. I am not going to let any of them distract me again.“ 

The demon made a mental note as he opened the book and continued to read from where he left off. Just when Muzan was almost fully immersed in the book, he heard a voice again. This time, he could make out that it was of a female and she seemed to be humming a faint tune. 

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.” 

Muzan snapped back up and blankly stared at the door as a faint melody traveled to his ears. If he was to be honest, Muzan found the humming to be somewhat soothing. It somehow managed to calm him from the anger he felt previously. So this time, instead of feeling angry or annoyed, he shut his eyes and listened to the voice closely. 

“I know you, The gleam in your eyes is so familiar it seems.”

“ Is that Daki?" 

Muzan thought to himself as he listened to the beautiful voice. No. It could not be. It sounded a little bit too mellow to be of that stupid child. Then, was it Nakime? Well. It was almost impossible for her to be the one singing considering the fact that Nakime did not even like to talk unless it was necessary. That was why he was his favorite. Now that the only females of the higher rank demons are out, Muzan had no idea who the voice belonged to.

” Yet I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem “

The voice continued to sing as his thoughts traveled aimlessly. Now that curiosity was eating him alive, Muzan decided to figure out the owner of the voice. Sitting up from the chair, the demon made his way out. Once the door of his study room was opened, he could hear the singing slightly better. 

“ But if I know you, I know what you’ll do.“ 

Walking in the direction where the voice was coming from, Muzan walked past several rooms, until he heard the voice again. 

"You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.”

The demon stopped in front of a particular room where he was sure the singing was coming from. The demon lord stood there with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. He could see a shadow of a girl through the shoji door. Well, he could tell that the voice belonged to the demon in front of him but this was not enough. He needed to see the owner of this beautiful voice. Who was this demon? What does her face look like? How come he had no idea about her existence until now. Muzan had so many questions he needed to clarify. The demon knew that it would be pretty creepy for him to just sneak up to random underlings but who cared. He was the lord of them all. He could do whatever he wants with them. 

Opening the shoji door slightly, Muzan peeked into the room, only to find a female demon he had never seen before. Her back was facing him as she softly brushed through her [H/C] locks. At first, the female demon did not realize his presence and continued to hum softly. Well, that was until she looked at the mirror in front of her and saw Muzan standing behind the door. 

Quickly turning around, the female demon looked at the raven-haired man. Once she figured out it was the great demon lord himself standing in front of her, she dropped to her knees and prostrated herself. Through her trembling posture, she let out an apology. 

“ My lord. Forgive me for not noticing you earlier!" 

The [H/C] haired demon said as her face glue to the ground. Muzan wanted to laugh at the sudden shift in her demeanor. Just a few seconds ago, this girl was humming a song happily as she combed her hair and now she was just shaking in fear in front of him. Good. That was how he wanted everyone to act around him. They should fear him at all costs. 

Opening the door more, Muzan entered the room. Looking down at the female demon, Muzan ordered, 

” Sit up.“ 

Obeying to his order, the female sat up from her bowing position. Crouching down to reach the girl’s level, Muzan took a closer look at her. 

“Not bad.” 

Muzan thought to himself as he stared at her face. She was quite beautiful considering the fact that she was in her demon form. From the number imprinted in her eyes, he could tell that the girl was actually a lower moon 5. She must be the new lower moon to replace Rui.

Tilting her face with fingers so that she was looking into his eyes, Muzan spoke, his voice lacking any emotion or flair. 

” I like your voice. It is not unpleasant to hear.“ 

Just from looking at her change of expression, Muzan could tell that the girl was baffled to hear what he just said. Thanks to his ability to read his underlings’ thoughts, Muzan could easily tell what the female demon had in her mind. She was scared of what he got to say next or what he was going to do to her. Chuckling darkly, Muzan assured her. 

“ Don’t worry, my dear. I won’t hurt you.” 

Muzan then put his thumb on top of the [H/C] haired demon lips and brushed his fingers across it, making the poor girl jump from the sudden touch. Staring intently at a pair of [eye color] orbs, Muzan asked, 

“ What is your name?” 

“ [Y/N], I am [Y/N]. my lord.” 

The female demon replied through her quivering lips. 

“ [Y/N] hmmm. I should leave this one out when I kill off the lower moons.” 

Muzan thought to himself as his crimson orbs bore into hers. She seemed to ease up a little bit compared to how she was a few minutes ago now that she knew she was not in huge trouble. 

Grabbing her delicate jaws with his hands, Muzan pulled [Y/N] closer to him, earning a soft whimper from her as a return. Licking his lips hungrily as he stared intently at a pair of [ lip color] lips, Muzan asked,

“ Well [Y/N]. Why don’t you accompany me for the night?”


	7. Human! Muzan x Wife! Reader - A tiny ball of Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can I request a fluff scenario where Muzan and his S/O have a baby very weak (like was muzan) they are very worried but the baby open their eyes and smile? Thanks in advance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content.

Just like any other husband and the soon to be father, Muzan was worried about everything. Painful whines and occasional grunts coming from the room only heightened his worries even further. Will [Y/N] be ok? How was she doing? Was she in so much pain? What about the baby? Will the baby be ok? What if something were to happen to the baby during the labor? So many negative thoughts entered Muzan’s head at the same time that it hurt. Slowly letting out a soft sigh, Muzan calmed himself down. 

The raven-haired man was currently pacing back and forth in front of a shoji door, separating him from his wife, [Y/N] [Last Name] who was currently in the room located on the other side. Even though it was a peaceful night time with beautiful moonlight shining over the Kibutsuiji Household accompanied by a chilly breeze to intensify its calming nature, it was not enough to soothe the anxiety in the heart of the lone heir of the Kibutsuji household. It was only fair for Kibutsuji Muzan to be feeling this way because his beloved wife was currently in labor.

“Everything will be alright. I am just worrying too much.” 

Muzan quietly mumbled to himself under his breath, trying his best to be positive. Even though he tried his best to be optimistic, a part of him kept asking the same question. The one damn thing that he had been worrying about from the very start of this pregnancy. 

“What if the baby is born weak? Or even worse, what if the baby is born just like me?“ 

This thought alone was enough for Muzan to stop pacing back and forth. What if his child inherited some or all of his bad genes? What if his baby gets the part of him that suffered from a lot of illnesses? Sure, Muzan was fine now thanks to all the medicine and the treatments. But what if his child was not as strong as him to get through all the pain and suffering at an early age? That thought alone made Muzan die on the inside. When he thought about how he and [Y/N] would feel if something were to happen to their child, Muzan swore he could feel his heart shattered into pieces. 

His endless train of thoughts was cut short with a midwife opening the door. Stepping aside, the old midwife softly called out, 

” Lord Kibutsuji. “ and gestured to enter the room. 

Without wasting any seconds, Muzan quickly made his way into the room. Once he was at the entrance, Muzan found extremely exhausted [Y/N] laying on the futon. His eyes then shifted to the little bundle of white cloth lying on top of [Y/N]’s chest. Immediately realizing what that was, Muzan quickly sat down beside the [H/C] haired woman. Gently brushing locks of [H/C] hairs away from her forehead, Muzan softly asked,

” Are you feeling alright, my love?“ 

” I am fine, dear. I am a little bit exhausted.“ 

[Y/N] replied weakly as her [eye colors] orbs met his crimson ones. Instead of smiling brightly and feeling extremely proud like any other mother who just gave birth, tears started to dwell in her eyes as she softly mumbled, 

” Muzan. Our baby is so quiet. I am scared. “ 

Hearing what his wife got to say, Muzan shifted his attention to the newborn infant laying on her chest. The child wrapped with a soft white cloth was eerily quiet. Normally, newborns are well known for their notoriously loud crying after they came out of their mothers but not his baby though. This child was so quiet and was just lying still on the chest as if the baby was a doll. Muzan felt his heart drop as a realization hit him that his biggest nightmare had come true. Their baby might be stillborn.

Even though he wanted to break down with what was going on, the raven-haired man decided to hide everything underneath his fake smile and comfort the exhausted woman. He had to be strong in front of his wife after all. Leaning in to press a soft kiss on [Y/N]’s forehead, Muzan assured her, 

” Don’t worry so much, dear. Maybe, our baby is just as exhausted.“ 

Muzan then pulled away from his wife and moved himself closer to his newborn child. Gently moving the white cloth that was covering the newborn face, Muzan took a closer look at the baby. Instead of looking like a human child, the baby looks like a lifeless doll. Brushing away the thought, Muzan slowly caressed the baby with his slender fingers, making sure he was not causing any harm to his child. 

Just when his fingers touched their little face, the newborn sniffled suddenly and let out a soft cry which later turned into a loud one, startling both Muzan and [Y/N]. The two of them stared at a crying baby in disbelief and then to each other, totally dumbfounded. Once the couple realized what was going on, they let out a sigh of relief knowing that their baby was well and alive. 

Now that [Y/N] knew that her child was in good condition, a wave of energy hit her that she was now strong enough to sit up. Bringing her newborn close to her chest, [Y/N] coddled the newborn in her arms as she softly mumbled ” thank god.“ repetitively as if it was some sort of mantra under her breath. Wrapping his arms around his beloved wife, Muzan joined [Y/N] in cuddling the newborn. Looking at his child over his wife’s shoulder, Muzan made a promise to himself that he will protect both his wife and his precious child no matter what it causes.


	8. Muzan x Demon!Reader - Kamado Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I wanted to ask for a Muzan x demon reader where his S/O is friends with Nezuko and he kinda just sees her take care of Nezuko like a baby! Like the reader has been with him since he was human and was gonna start a family but couldn’t because he became ill?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

The sun was shining brightly outside, indicating to both the [H/C] haired demon and the raven-haired demon lord that they should not be going outside. To oblige, both of the Kibutsuji optioned to spend the day time in their study room where no sun lights can penetrate. The great demon lord was reading a book when, on the other hand, his beloved wife, [Y/N] was just sitting on his laps as she snuggled close to him. Such intimate moments like this with Muzan are actually rare. A raven-haired demon is a busy man with a lot of things on his plate after all. 

So, [Y/N] had to entertain herself when her beloved husband was away from her. She tried to pick up multiple hobbies as an attempt to distract herself from missing Muzan. Recently, the female demon had come across a young girl who was recently turned into a demon. Her name was Kamado Nezuko and she was the cutest little thing on earth. The little demon was just lost when she first encountered [Y/N]. The [H/C] haired demon helped her reunite with her older brother, Kamado Tanjiro. The boy was suspicious about [Y/N] at first but when he could smell that the female demon was harmless, together with his sister’s attachment to the older female demon, he finally eased up and accepted [Y/N]. From then on, the two siblings would visit [YN] from time to time. The siblings see [Y/N] as an older sister figure when [Y/N] sees them as lovable children or sometimes as her children that she always wanted but never blessed with. She loves to take care of the two young orphans, especially Nezuko. 

Back to the present, [Y/N]’s mindless thought traveled to the siblings as she nuzzled her head against the raven-haired demon’s chest. Shutting her eyes in the hope to catch a quick nap, [Y/N] thought of the Kamado siblings. 

“ I wonder how Tanjiro and Nezuko are doing.”

“ I don’t want you to see the Kamado kids anymore" 

Muzan said without looking up from his book out of a sudden, causing [Y/N] to snap out of her half-asleep state. Without moving an inch, [Y/N] looked up in a hope to find any sort of clue on why Muzan suddenly said those words. But there was nothing. His expression remained stoic and unchanged. Furrowing her eyebrows slightly in confusion, [Y/N] asked a question to clarify her doubts. 

“How did you know about them?” 

“ I have my ways.” 

Muzan replied coldly, his crimson orbs never leaving the book in his hands. Instead of questioning further, [Y/N] kept quiet as she thought of the possible ways on how her husband figured out about the two siblings’ visits. Knowing what [Y/N]’s was thinking since he was blessed with the ability to read the mind of every single demon, Muzan let out a sigh and said,

“ Stay away from them. They will only bring harm to you.

Hearing what he has said, [Y/N] pulled herself away from him and retorted,

“How could those children bring harm to me? Besides, they are also very nice.”

Muzan shut the book abruptly, creating a loud thud, making [Y/N] to jump a little bit. Finally turning his head to look at the female demon, Muzan replied calmly but with a hint of anger and frustration in his voice, just enough to let [Y/N] know that he has no patience left.

“ You are very naive [Y/N]. Just do what I tell you to do. Don’t complain. It is best for you.” 

[Y/N] kept quiet and continued to look at Muzan. Her [eye color] orbs staring straight into his crimson orbs, a small disappointed pout ghosting on her [lip color] soft lips. Seeing his beloved wife’s disappointed face, Muzan looked away and let out a soft sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he complained,

“ I don’t even understand why you would care about those Kamado kids.”

“They are like my own children.” 

[Y/N] mumbled under her breath as she silently studied Muzan’s inhumanely pale face to look for signs of anger or frustration. She did not want him to snap at her after all. When she found none, [Y/N] put her arms around Muzan as she laid her head on the crook of his neck, hoping to call a truce with her beloved demon lord. The female demon then whined softly in the sweetest voice she could pull off. 

“ You know how much I wanted kids back then.” 

She said, conveniently leaving out the details about the past about how they used to be a human long time ago, how she had been with him from the very first day and how they both let go of their dreams to have a normal family life with a lot of children, just so Muzan could obtain a strong body he was so obsessed with.

“ Oh so that is what it is about.” 

Muzan replied as he put the book away and returned her embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist. Resting his face on the top of her head, Muzan continued, his tone of voice much softer this time. 

“ If you want kids, you could have just told me.” 

Hearing what Muzan just said, [Y/N] sat up once again. Looking at the raven-haired demon face for any sign of mischief or any signs that show that he was just joking, [Y/N] asked in disbelief. 

“ You wouldn’t mind having kids with me?” 

[Y/N] blurted out as she blinked in disbelief. In her painfully long life, she always thought that after becoming a demon, Muzan did not want to be a father. He has a lot of demon underlings to deal with after all. Bringing his large hand over her face, Muzan squished her soft cheeks, earning a soft ow- from the [H/C] haired demon. Letting out a low chuckle, he answered,

“ Why would I? You are my wife. If I wanted anyone to be the mother of my child, it would be you.”

Brushing away the strands of [H/C] hair covering [Y/N]’s forehead, Muzan continued, 

“ A perfect child of mine deserves to be born and raised by a perfect mom after all.” 

The demon said, implying the fact that his beloved wife would be the most suitable to produce his heir. 

” Really?“

[Y/N] asked as she leaned closer to Muzan, excitement twinkling in her [eye color] orbs with a dashing smile plastered on her face.

” Yea"

Muzan replied as he silently admired how cute [Y/N] looks right now. Smiling softly, the demon lord pulled [Y/N] closer to him and showered her with butterfly kisses all over her beautiful face, earning a bunch of giggles from the female demon. Once he had enough of kissing [Y/N], Muzan buried his head on the crook of her neck as he mumbled lowly,

“ Just don’t mingle with those kids anymore.”


	9. Muzan x Demon! Reader - Memory loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I may ask for some NSFW! Muzan x wife reader where she doesn’t really understand what sex is because she lost her memories when Muzan turned her into a demon?! Like “what do you mean by pounding me Muzan?!” And he’s like flustered (Muzan flustered UwU) sorry if this is kinda weird I just saw so many other demon readers and wanted to see what it would be like for an innocent one?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

“ What do you mean you want to "fuck” me hard? 

The [H/C] haired demon said, causing the great Kibutsuji Muzan to stop his attempt to land a tender kiss on the nape of [Y/N]’s neck. Pulling himself away, the raven-haired demon turned and looked at his wife who seemed to be genuinely confused. 

“ What?" 

Muzan questioned back, blinking a few times as he stared at [Y/N]. 

” I don’t understand what you mean by “pounding” me senseless?“ 

Putting his hands to grip her shoulder in disbelief, Muzan asked, his face remained stoic but with a hint of surprise in his voice,

” Are you serious?“ 

Nodding slightly, [Y/N] replied back, still as confused as before, 

” Well yea. I don’t know what you are talking about.“ 

Letting go of the female demon, Muzan took a step back, his eyebrows furrowed deeply as he stared at his beloved wife, looking for any sort of mischief or a sign that she was joking. When he realized that there was none, the demon mumbled under his breath.

” You gotta be kidding me.“ 

It is not like Muzan and [Y/N] had not done anything sexual before. They have been together for about 2 years before the unfortunate turn of events which turn the raven-haired man to a man-eating demon. Muzan may be sick when he was a human but he is still a young 19 years old with his hormones going crazy. [Y/N] is no different either. The young couple has their needs and they got to fulfill them somehow. They went to it every time they could. It didn’t matter that Muzan was sick, they had their ways around it. 

Sure, Muzan knew that when humans are turned into demons, they lose some significant part of their memories. The demon lord was aware of that. So, the raven-haired demon keeps an eye on his now demon wife. It has been a few days since [Y/N] has become a demon but the lady seems to remember everything. She remembers how they met, what is her name, heck, she even remembers Muzan’s likes and dislikes. With that, Muzan concluded that [Y/N] was an exception and brushed it off. So of course, the demon lord was fully surprised when his equally horny wife is now acting like she does not remember how to be intimidated with him in, you know, sexual way. 

” Are you ok, my love? Is something wrong?“ 

[Y/N] asked with a worried expression plastered on her face. She then brings her hand over to the raven-haired demon’s face to caress his cheeks, only to be grabbed by his much larger hands and quietly murmured, 

” Alright,[Y/N]“ 

Letting out a soft sigh, Muzan put the best poker face he could pull off and continue,

” When a man and a woman love each other very much, sometimes kisses and hugs are not enough anymore for them anymore.“

Looking straight into a pair of [eye color] orbs in front of him, he continued once more,

” So they do stuff.“ 

” What kind of stuff?“ 

[Y/N] asked with a clueless expression on her face. Looking at the [H/C] haired woman, batting her eyelashes innocently with her [eye color] orbs filled with pure curiosity, Muzan could not help but feel his face heat up as he thought about what he is going to say next. Clearing his throat to regain his ” oh so cold and scary" demeanor, he spoke as he averted his gaze to avoid looking at [Y/N]’s pretty little face,

“The man will….put his thing in the woman's…. part." 

Muzan could feel his soul leave his body when he finished his sentence. He, the great demon lord has fought and killed tons of demon slayers and demons and none of those encountered drained him as much as the way he is right now with his adorable dainty little wife. 

” I don’t understand" 

[Y/N] replied with her eyes squinting slightly as she tried to comprehend what her husband 

“ How is it possible for me to get that thing of yours inside there? Oh my god, ow ow. It must hurt a lot." 

[Y/N] winced slightly as she imagined the whole process of being intimate with a man. Being very amused at her now found naivety, Muzan let out a chuckle and took a step closer towards [Y/N]. Bringing his slender finger to tilt her chin up, Muzan replied back with a smirk on his face. 

” Don’t worry, my dear. The last time I check, you enjoy it very much. You were screaming my name the entire night.“ 

This time, [Y/N] was the one with a fully flushed face as red as a tomato. Taking advantage of his girl’s flustered state, Muzan pulled her body closer to his as he snaked his arms around her. Leaning with an intent to nibble on the nape of her exposed neck, Muzan growled seductively, his breath tickling her flesh, making the female demon to shiver slightly. Bring him lips over her ear as he placed his palms over her hips suggestively, Muzan whispered,

” Let me show you how I could make you feel good, my love.“


	10. Muzan x Reader - I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have Muzan react to their s/o (separately) suddenly cup his faces and say "I love you", then she just runs to who knows where? If this is burdening you, you don't have to do it!!💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

Muzan is having a hard time. Things are not going the way he wanted it to be. The upper moons are doing decently but the others are pure and utterly useless. At this point, there is a chance he might never become the perfection that he is obsessed with being one. And that is why the demon lord was now sitting still in his chair with an “I am angry and frustrated” look painted across the face.

[Y/N] already noticed that something is not right with her beloved demon the minute he entered their shared house. She knew her husband likes the back of her hands so she knows when he is doing fine and when he is not. Now that she could tell Muzan is not doing fine, she cannot just leave him sulking around, can she? 

Sighing softly, [Y/N] put down whatever she was doing and approached the raven-haired man. Stopping in front of Muzan, [Y/N] put her fingers on his pale face, tilting it up so he was looking at her. Leaning down, the [H/C] haired woman placed a soft kiss on his forehead without saying anything. 

[Y/N] pulled herself away and smiled at Muzan who was already staring at her face. 

“ I love you, Muzan” 

[Y/N] said as she gently caressed his face. Looking down at the demon, she realized that the anger and frustration that were there previously is no longer visible on his face anymore. Satisfied, [Y/N] sat up so that she could continue the work she left. Instead, the [H/C] haired woman found herself trapped in the demon’s embrace with his arms holding her body tightly.

“ You are going to stay here.” 

Muzan coldly stated as he placed his chin over her head, further tightening his embrace. A small smile crept onto [Y/N]’s face as she felt Muzan plating a bunch of butterfly kisses on top of her head. Letting out a fit of melodic giggles, she thought to herself as she leaned in to rest her head against the raven-haired man’s chest.

“Work can wait, I guess”


	11. Female! Muzan x Female Demon! Reader - Love you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you do female muzan x female demon reader? Angst to really cute fluff if that’s alright, where muzan falls in love with reader since they are always together because the reader is a doctor and has powers like Tamayo. The reader was supposed to be a replacement and to help muzan but, muzan couldn’t help falling in love with her. When she confessed to the reader, they were confused, shocked since muzan was usually cruel, etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

You have to be more careful, you know ”

The [H/C] haired demon scolded softly as she tended to the injuries of the raven-haired demon.

“ I know the lower moons are incompetent and how you have zero tolerance for that. But you still have to control your rage.”

[Y/N] shot a playful glare at Muzan, a playful smirk ghosting on her face. She then leaned in, to take a closer look at the injury, softly mumbling to herself,

“ It would be such a shame if the pretty face of yours were to get hurt.”

Even though [Y/N] was trying to keep her thoughts to herself, Muzan heard her loud and clear. After all, Muzan was the one who turns [Y/N] into a demon. She could easily know what was happening inside that little cute head of [Y/N]. She knew the way [Y/N] see her. Muzan knew how [Y/N] has a massive crush on her.

Muzan still remembered the first day she met [Y/N]. It was a week after Tamayo had left her. Muzan needed a medic, a doctor who will heal her when she got injured. And then she found [Y/N], a lonely doctor in a small village with almost no purpose in life. Muzan offered her a chance to live as a demon, more importantly, to live beside her, as a companion.

From that day onwards, they were always together. Muzan and [Y/N] were inseparable. They shared a humble and cozy house in a rural area of the countryside. Wherever Muzan goes, [Y/N] is there. If Muzan was in a battle with the demon slayers, [Y/N] was there somewhere near, always prepared to swoop in, ready to grab Muzan back to safety.

Well, it was not like Muzan did not feel the same way towards [Y/N]. Apart from [Y/N] being a very skillful medic, she enjoyed her company. As much as Muzan want to show her affections towards [Y/N], she refused to do so because Muzan found it very amusing to see [Y/N] desperately trying to hide her crush whenever she interacts with the raven-haired demon. Muzan finds it adorable and endearing.

“ Hey, Are you listening to me?”

The [H/C] haired demon spoke with a pout, her face, only a few inches away from Muzan.

The crimson eyed demon let out a soft chuckle. Muzan looked deep into the [ eye colour ] orbs in front of her as she says,

“ Yes. I am listening, [Y/N] ”

The raven-haired woman then leaned in towards [Y/N], placing her red lips just above [H/C] haired demon’s ears and whispered

“ You know, [Y/N], you are so adorable when you lecture me like that ”

Muzan pulled herself away from [Y/N] ready to enjoy blushing face in front of her. Oh, how she enjoys teasing [Y/N] like this.

With a sudden quickness, [Y/N] pinned Muzan on the floor, catching the raven-haired demon off guard. [Y/N] climbed up, placing her forehead against Muzan’s.

“ Are u testing my patience, Lady Muzan?” 

[Y/N] spoke as she stared deeply into Muzan’s crimson orbs which were widened due to shock. The [H/C] haired demon slowly traced the red lips of the woman beneath her with her fingers, licked her lips as she shifted her eyes back to make eye contact with Muzan.

Interlacing Muzan’s fingers with her own, [Y/N] leaned in to pressed her soft [ lip colour] lips against Muzan’s red one. Using her other arm, Muzan pulled [Y/N] closer to her, further deepening the kisses. A few minutes had passed since the demons started their little make-out session. [Y/N] pulled away from Muzan to gasp for some fresh air, her forehead still pressing against Muzan.

“ I love you, Lady Muzan “ 

[Y/N] whispered as she stared lovingly at the demon beneath her. The raven-haired woman flashed a soft smile. She then placed her hand on the cheek of [Y/N], cupping her face as a result.

“ I love you more, [Y/N]”


	12. Female! Muzan x Female! Pillar Reader - Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, may I request number nine (I gave him/her my heart, and he/she took and pinched it to death, and flung it back to me. ) on the list? With female muzan x female pillar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

Under the dark sky of the night, a [H/C] haired demon slayer sat at the porch of her house. Normally, she would be seen wearing her demon slayer uniform. It was very rare for [Y/N] to be seen without her demon slayer sword in her hands. She was very committed to her job as a demon slayer after all. She was an exceptional demon slayer thus, she was nominated as a pillar for her clan of people.

However, today was different. [Y/N] was wearing her [favourite colour] yukata. And She was not alone. Laying on her lap was a raven-haired woman, enjoying the peaceful moment alongside with [Y/N]. The [H/C] haired woman softly ran her fingers through her lover’s raven locks, gaining a soft purr as a result. Letting out a chuckle, [Y/N] pinch the bridge of the raven-haired woman’s nose. The woman playfully glared at her lover as she softly slapped away [Y/N]’s hand away from her face. Sitting up from her sleeping position, the raven-haired woman called out her lover’s name.

“ [Y/N]?” 

“ Yes, My lovely Muzan?” 

[Y/N] answered with a playful tone in her voice as she leaned closer to the raven-haired woman. She knew how much she hated it when she called her that name. Muzan rolled her eyes at [Y/N]. She then cupped [Y/N]’s face, softly squeezing her cheeks to make her [lips colour] lips pouted like that of goldfish. Without letting go, Muzan spoke

“ I have a question.” 

The demon slayer put her hands above Muzan’s, attempting to remove her hands from her face. 

“ What is it?” 

The demon stared into the [eye colour] eyes. Taking a quick breath, she asked, 

“ You told me that you fell in love with someone else before. Can you tell me more about her?”

Muzan paused for a few seconds to see whether was there a change in [Y/N]’s expression. She noticed that [Y/N] was no longer wearing her trademark cheerful smile anymore. Instead, she shifted her gaze from Muzan to her lap. The raven-haired woman regretted her decision almost immediately. Muzan opened her mouth to forget the question she raised earlier but she was cut off by [Y/N]. 

“ I met her a few years ago.” 

[Y/N] spoke as she continued to look down on her lap. 

“ I thought she was my everything at that time.” 

The demon slayer continued, her voice slightly wavering in the process. 

“ I gave her my heart, and she took and pinched it to death, and flung it back to me.” 

Muzan shifted herself closer to [Y/N] and slowly lifted her chin, forcing the [H/C] haired woman to look at her face. With an empathetic expression on her face, the demon softly spoke,

“ It must have been very hard for you, wasn’t it?”

“ Well, it was.” 

The demon slayer answer with a sad smile on her face. Leaning into Muzan’s hand, she continued, 

“ But it does not matter anymore.”

[H/C] haired woman spoke as she pulled the raven-haired woman into her arms. Leaning into the embrace, Muzan then rested her head on her lover’s chest. 

“ Thanks to that, Now, I got to be with you.” 

Tightening her embrace around Muzan, [Y/N] continued,

“ If it didn’t happen, I would not have met the love of my life.”

Pulling herself from the embrace, the raven-haired woman looked up at [Y/N]. Staring deep into her [eye colour] eyes and the demon asked, 

“ Will you love me no matter what happens?” 

There was a hidden meaning after Muzan’s questions. The question meant would [Y/N] continue to love her if she figured out the truth. Would [Y/N] continue to love her if she realised that her lover was the reason for the existence of all the demons on this earth? Would[Y/N] still be by her side if she knew that her lover was the first-ever demon to walk on this earth? 

Flashing a killer smile, [Y/N] answered Muzan that no matter what happened she will always love her. Staring lovely at her lover, the demon slayer cupped Muzan’s face and spoke, 

“ For you, I would do anything. I am ready to bleed myself dry if that was what you wanted.”

The raven-haired woman’s lip curled into a soft smile. That was what she wanted to hear. Satisfied with [Y/N]’s answer, the demon returned into the arms of [H/C] haired woman as she tried to ignore the ugly truth about herself.


	13. Female! Muzan x Female! Demon Reader - Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have some fluffy Female Muzan x Female reader talking about babies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

[Y/N] and Muzan were on their way back home. The two lovers were chatting about anything and everything. Suddenly, [Y/N] stopped answering the raven-haired woman. Instead, she enthusiastically tapped Muzan, attempting to draw her partner’s attention to whatever she was interested in. Muzan looked in the direction and found a woman holding a baby girl. She then turned towards [Y/N],

“ Um. Are you talking about the baby?” 

The demon asked, feeling confused.

“ Yes! Yes! Isn’t she the cutest?” 

[Y/N] replied to Muzan without looking at the raven-haired woman as her eyes still glued to the baby in front. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the demon answered, 

“ I mean she looks like any other babies.” 

Without listening to Muzan’s replies, [Y/N] walked towards the mother and the baby. She then struck up a conversation with the mother complimenting how cute and adorable the baby was. [Y/N] spent a good 5 minutes, cooing and playing with the baby all while Muzan was waiting for her in the distance. Finally, waving goodbye, [Y/N] parted ways with the mother-baby pair and returned to her lover’s side. Based on Muzan’s expression, [Y/N] could tell she was not happy with her. Wanting to avoid any form of conflict, [Y/N] and Muzan continued their way back home in silence. 

When they reached back to their shared house, [Y/N] realized that Muzan was giving her a silent treatment. Without saying a single word to [Y/N], the raven-haired woman just did her things and went straight to bed. When [Y/N] entered the bedroom, Muzan was laying in the bed with her back facing the [H/C] haired woman. 

The silence in the room was making [Y/N] very uncomfortable. Normally, they would be cuddling in bed by now. But today, Muzan was mad at [Y/N] and she did not like that one bit. As much as [Y/N] loved Muzan for being a somewhat sweet and loving girlfriend, she also knew how terrifying Muzan could be if she was mad. She could not let this continue. She had to fix this situation. Putting her hands on the raven-haired woman’s shoulder, [Y/N] lightly shook Muzan. 

“ Are you mad at me?”

The [H/C] haired woman asked, hoping she would get back an answer from Muzan. 

“ No. I am not.”

The demon replied. Based on the tone of Muzan’s voice and in-depth prior knowledge about her, [Y/N] knew that the demon was not that mad at her. She was probably just annoyed. Feeling a little bit more confident, [Y/N] snaked her arms around Muzan from the back, pulling the demon into her arms. 

“ Oh. I know you are mad.” 

The [H/C] haired woman continued as she nuzzled her head against the back of Muzan’s pale neck, her tone of voice sounded as if she was teasing, 

“ I know you are mad at me because I paid more attention to the baby just now.”

And that caused the demon to push [Y/N] away from her. She then sat up and yelled at her partner. 

“ I told you I am not mad!” 

The demon yelled with her crimson orbs glowing. Any normal humans would be terrified at the sight of Muzan’s glowing eyes but not [Y/N]. She spent a lot of time around the demon to be familiar with the orbs. It was the reason why she even fell in love Muzan after all. With a cheeky grin on her face, [Y/N] pulled Muzan back to her embrace ignoring the raven-haired woman’s “get off me” in the process. 

“ Well. I know you don’t actually want me to” 

The [H/C] haired woman purred as she placed her head on Muzan’s chest.

“ From now on, I will make sure to pay more attention to you. So stop being mad at me ok?” 

[Y/N] spoke as she looked up at Muzan, batting her eyelashes in the process to make sure she gave the best puppy eyes to plead her case. Thanks to that, Muzan’s glare soften and she finally spoke. 

“ I am not mad at you for that.” 

Averting her gaze from the [eye color] eyes, the demon continued, 

“ It is just that I could not give you what you want in my current form.” 

Taking a quick pause, Muzan continued, 

“ And it saddened me a little bit.”

Sitting up, [Y/N] lifted Muzan’s head with her fingers, tilting it in the process so she was looking directly at her. Brushing away the raven locks on Muzan face’s, [Y/N] spoke, 

“ You know I love you, right?” 

The demon nodded as an answer to her question. Moving her hands from the raven locks to the pale cheeks, [Y/N] softly cupped Muzan’s face and continued,

“ Then you should know I see no flaws in you at all. You are the best thing that has happened to me, my dear.” 

Flashing a soft smile, the [H/C] haired woman further assured her lover. 

“ You meant the whole world to me.” 

[Y/N] leaned closer to Muzan and pressed a tender kiss on her lips. Pulling away, she rested her head on her lover’s chest, embracing the raven-haired woman tightly. Everything was fine. [Y/N] and Muzan were now back at peace. [H/C] haired woman drifted off to sleep as she enjoyed the sensation of Muzan’s fingers slowly stroking her hair.

Extra

Muzan: Maybe I should use my male form to impregnate you. *Wiggle eyebrows*

[Y/N]: NO.


	14. Female! Muzan x Female Demon! Reader - Treat you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Lady Muzan do if she sees the reader crying because of a man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

The [H/C] haired demon sat still on the front porch of the place where she could call the demon headquarters. Usually, the demon would be admiring the beautiful starry night with joy and happiness filled in her [eye color] orbs. But tonight, it was different. The usual happy go lucky [Y/N] was upset. Tears started to dwell in her eyes as she slowly recalled what happened. 

The female demon was so upset and lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear her superior, Lady Kibutsuji Muzan, opening the shoji door behind her. [Y/N] was only able to snap out of her mindless thought when the raven-haired demon took a seat beside her. Turning her head towards Muzan, [Y/N]’s [eye color] orbs meet her crimson one, void of any form of emotions as always. To acknowledge Muzan’s presence, [Y/N] flashed a small smile at the black-haired woman as her long lashes batted away the tears forming in her eyes. Realizing [Y/N]’s distress, the higher rank female demon asked, 

“ [L/N]. What is wrong?” 

Sniffling slightly, [Y/N] answered quietly. 

“ I am fine. Do not worry about me, Lady Kibutsuji.” 

The [H/C] haired did not want to cause any sort of inconvenience to her mistress after all. However, [Y/N]’s attempt to lie through her teeth was a pathetic one. Muzan was not satisfied with her vague answers. The raven-haired demon was not buying it. Coldly staring at the [H/C] haired demon, Muzan firmly said only after she clicked her tongue out of annoyance, 

“ You know how much I hate it when my underlings lie to me.” 

She said as her crimson eyes glaring dagger at [Y/N], sending shivers down the [H/C] haired demon’s spine. 

“ Now, I will ask you again.[L/N]” 

Muzan continued, moving her body slightly closer to [Y/N]. With that, the higher ranked demon asked once again

“ I command you to tell me what is wrong. ”

Averting her gaze from her superior’s pretty face, [Y/N] looked down to her hands on her laps, her fingers fidgeting slightly from being nervous. Without looking up, [Y/N] cleared her throat slightly and softly said what was making her upset. 

“ There was this human guy I was seeing for a while.” 

[Y/N] took a quick pause to catch a quick breather as she felt tears started to form in her eyes. She then blurted out the thing that was greatly bothering her these few days as she quickly blinked in a hope to stop herself from crying. 

“ I just thought we had a lot in common and then he just stopped seeing me. It is just really heartbreaking that he would -” 

The [H/C] haired demon paused mid-sentence as she felt Muzan’s hand reaching out for her face. Looking up, [Y/N] saw the raven-haired demon staring at her face as she slowly caressed her soft cheek. Muzan’s usual cold and intimidating eyes were now somehow softened. With a small frowned on her face, Muzan spoke, 

“ Did I not tell you to not play with food, [L/N]?” 

Muzan continued as her slender fingers slowly brushed away strands of [H/C] hair away from [Y/N]’s face.

“ You should not be upset over such lowly scum of a human. You deserve someone way better.” 

Leaning in closer so that her face was only inches away from [Y/N]’s, Muzan slowly licked her signature red lips seductively as she stared at the other female demon’s [lip color] one. The raven-haired demon leaned in even closer, placing her lips over [Y/N]’s ear and whispered,

“ You deserve someone who will treat you way better than a man could.” 

Muzan then pulled herself away to observe [Y/N]’s reaction towards her sudden proposition. Seeing [Y/N]’s flustered face, Muzan smirked. She has always been a confident woman but seeing the [H/C] haired underling of her to be awestruck by her small actions like this boost her confidence beyond oblivion. Slowly brushing her thumb over [Y/N]’s slightly quivering lips, Muzan spoke once again, a small devilish smile ghosting on her face. 

“ You deserve to be with a perfect being like me, don’t you think so, my dear? ” 

Gulping the saliva forming in her throat, [Y/N] leaned forward, attempting to press her lips on a pair of soft and luscious pairs of red lips in front of her. Just when she was going to land a kiss on Muzan, the [H/C] haired demon pulled away slightly. Sheepishly looking up at her mistress with a slight blush on her cheeks, [Y/N] asked timidly. 

“ May I?”

[Y/N] did not want to do something risky and somehow pissed the other demon off. Even if her mistress was the one who started this whole thing, she knew better to ask before she tried to do anything promiscuous to her. Satisfied with how obedient [Y/N] was, the raven-haired demon smiled at her. Instead of granting permission or verbally consenting, Muzan just leaned in and pressed her lips on [Y/N], kissing her passionately. 

Once the two demons ran out of the air, they pulled away from each other. Smiling as she tried to take a quick breather, [Y/N] leaned in once more and put her head on the crook of Muzan’s neck. Wrapping her arms around the raven-haired demon’s small frame, [Y/N] nuzzled her head against the other woman’s slender neck. Embracing the [H/C] haired woman back, Muzan pressed a bunch of butterfly kisses on [Y/N]’s temple, leaving a red lipstick stain on it. Enjoying the affection from her mistress, [Y/N] whispered, 

“ Please take good care of me, Lady Kibutsuji.”


	15. Muzan x Reader x Kibutsuji Rei - Jolene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man. I must be on crack or something because I wrote this when I have finals tmr. Lol anyway, this is a songfic based on Dolly Parton, Jolene. Go and listen while reading. Also, this is my first fanfics after 5 years so please bear with me. I am rusty. There is a slight kidnapping so trigger warning. This is going to be the POV of Muzan’s wife, Kibutsuji Rei. In this fic, I would be referring to Muzan as Tsukihiko, because that is what Rei knows him as. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I’m begging you. Please don’t take my man”

It is already around midnight. It is such a quiet night with occasional noise from owls. Kibutsuji Rei, tosses and turns on her bed, wondering why she could not find peace and fall into slumber even though it is way past her bedtime. It has been hours since she put her baby girl to sleep. Before the little girl went to sleep, she asked her mother a question and it stuck in Kibutsuji Rei’s mind. 

“ Why is Daddy keep staying out at night?” 

Well, it is not like she does not notice about her husband, Kibutsuji Tsukihiko, has not been around at night lately. He is a busy man. He has a business to attend to in the day time like any normal businessman. He is usually at home at night for family time but things have not been the same lately. 

It all started that night. The night where she and her beloved husband went out for a social night. It was organized by [Last name] household, a family which is well known for their wealth, power, and breathtaking beauty, be it, males or females. Everything was going great. Both she and Tsukihiko were having a genuinely great time. Until a lady approached them. 

“ Your beauty is beyond compare

With flaming locks of auburn hair

With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green”

She introduced herself as [First Name] [ Last name], the youngest daughter of the [ Last Name] family. [First Name] is a very beautiful lady. Her piercing [eye colour] eyes, long luscious [hair color] parted in the middle, and expensive kimono on her body together with her dashing smile and aristocratic manner could put [First name] on par with the goddess of beauty. 

“Your smile is like a breath of spring

Your voice is soft like summer rain

And I cannot compete with you, Jolene ”

Of course. Rei knows a gorgeous woman when she saw one. And she has no doubt that Tsukihiko would notice the dashing beauty in front of him as well. A beauty that shines brighter than the rest of women, including Rei, herself. 

It did not bother Rei at first because [First Name] was doing her job as a host. The problem was not with [First Name]. It was Tsukihiko. Rei thought to herself at first, maybe, it was just the jealousy making her delusional. Maybe, her beloved husband was not staring at [First Name] during the whole event, maybe he was not smiling to himself when [First Name] passed them by, and maybe, just maybe, Tsukihiko was just zoning out and was not aware of the fact that he was actually paying too much attention to [First Name]. Oh, how she wished that was the case but she knew what it really meant anyway. 

“ He talks about you in his sleep

There’s nothing I can do to keep

From crying when he calls your name, Jolene”

Rei’s nightmare became a reality one night. She was awake. It was a rare occasion that she found her husband lying beside her, sleeping. The moonlight was shining on his face. She stared at her husband, admiring at his relaxed face and beautiful curls that frame his face perfectly. She wondered how she could end up with this beautiful man in front of her and how she has his whole heart, his affection, and love, just for her. And then, she heard it. 

“[First Name]”

Rei heard it. The name. The name of the woman who she feels most intimidated by. The name she does not want to hear, especially from her husband’s mouth. She started to spiral. Was [First Name] dominating Tsukihiko’s mind that much? Was [First Name] on his mind so much that he was murmuring her name during his sleep? 

“And I can easily understand

How you could easily take my man

But you don’t know what he means to me, Jolene”

Tears filled in Rei’s eyes and she stayed the whole night torturing herself with endless thoughts. She knew she is nothing compared to [First Name]. [First Name] is above her in every department. Be it beauty, charisma, wealth, family background, and anything else. With those advantages, [First Name] could have Tsukihiko anytime she wants. [First Name] could just snatch him out of Rei and make him hers and Rei would be the one with a broken heart. Rei felt so helpless and all she could do was cry and nothing else. She secretly prays that when morning comes, everything will be back to normal. And it somehow did. Tsukihiko is back to himself, being a loving father and a caring husband. Maybe Rei was thinking so much. Things are fine. Tsukihiko’s heart still belongs to her and nobody else.

A few days later, news started to spread. [First Name] went missing. Some said she was kidnapped. Some said she was murdered. Some said she eloped with her secret lover to get away from her family and an arranged marriage. At the same time, Tsukihiko started to stay out at night. He rarely came back home. If he did, it is way past midnight and left just before the sun rises. Rei notices how Tsukihiko has lost interest in her. Yet somehow he seems happier than he ever was. Even though Rei could still see Tsukihiko, he seems so distant. So near yet. So far.

“You could have your choice of men

But I could never love again

He’s the only one for me, Jolene” 

Maybe, the rumors are true. [First Name] eloped with her secret lover and that would explain everything. It would explain why Tsukihiko is no longer affectionate towards her. No more kisses, no more hugs, and no more intimacy. Because he is getting everything he wants from [First Name]. 

It enraged Rei. A perfect woman like, [First Name], who could have any man she ever wanted, would go after Tsukihiko, the love of Rei life. The man she was willing to take a bullet for. The man she would easily die for. Why him? There could be other men for [First Name] but to Rei, there is only, Tsukihiko and no one else. Rei loves him so much that if he were to leave her, she would have lost her mind. And even if she does not, she would never be able to fall in love again. How could Rei ever love another man when Tsukihiko was the one in the heart? 

“I had to have this talk with you

My happiness depends on you

And whatever you decide to do, Jolene”

Maybe, it is still possible for Rei to fix this. She could follow Tsukihiko when he leaves the house. In this way, she could find [First Name]. She will talk to [First Name] so that [First Name] will give Tsukihiko back to her. Rei was willing to do anything. As long as [First Name] give her husband back, she doesn’t mind pleading on her knees because her happiness, together with their daughter’s happiness, depends on [First Name]. She is willing to beg on her knees if this siren would stop casting spells on Tsukihiko. But all her efforts were fruitless. She tried to follow Tsukihiko, it failed miserably. He was somehow able to escape her eyes every time. Rei tried again and again but there was no success. So she gave up eventually. It seems that there is nothing Rei could do anything. All she could do was wait until [First Name] or Tsukihiko got bored of each other and then, maybe then, Rei would be able to welcome her husband back to her arms again. 

“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I’m begging of you please don’t take my man”

Back to the present, Rei tosses and turns on the bed she shared with Tsukihiko where his side of the bed is empty and cool, indicating that it has been a while since he was beside her. It is 1 am and Tsukihiko is nowhere to be found. She tells herself that maybe he was caught up with his business meeting or there was horrible traffic on his way home. No matter how much she tries to lie to herself. She knows where he is. She knows what or who he is doing. Rei slowly grabs Tsukihiko’s pillow and hugs it tightly as tears roll down her face. 

“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don’t take him even though you can

Jolene, Jolene”

Bonus : 

A soft cry echoed through a very dark dungeon. A female hugs her knees to her chest and cries quietly. How long has it been since she saw the daylight? How long has it been since she was snatched from her family and put inside this dungeon and chained like a wild animal? Maybe, if she pulls the chains hard enough she would be free from the restraints. 

While attempting to escape, she heard the door creak open. She could hear footsteps towards her. She shrieks in terror knowing who is coming through the door. With a little source of light coming from the opened door, she is able to make out a figure. It is a man, well dressed in western clothing with a fedora on his head. The female starts to cry hysterically in terror because this man in front of her was the man, who took everything away from her. Her freedom, her family, her dignity, her sanity. 

The man knees in front of the females and cups her face forcing her to look at his face. 

“What is with all these fuzz? [First Name]”


	16. Muzan x Reader - Cant help but falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute fic about Muzan spending time together with his s/o or he cooks the reader bed in breakfast things like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

When Muzan arrived back to the secret house he shared with his beloved [Y/N], it was already close to dawn. The raven-haired man did a quick check-up on [Y/N]. He found his lover, deep in slumber. Muzan slowly sat down on his side of the bed and softly push away [H/C] locks blocking [Y/N]’s relaxed and beautiful features.

Minutes passed and Muzan took a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It is already 5 am. In a few hours, [Y/N] would be up and she would be hungry. Human needs to eat to survive after all. Unlike him, a demon, who does not need to sleep or eat human meals.

Muzan silently left the room and walked towards the kitchen. What kind of breakfast should he make for [Y/N]? Would she fancy a good old English breakfast? Or would she fancy some delicious pancakes with a lot of syrup?

Remembering how his beloved has a massive sweet tooth, he decided to go with the pancake option. He smiled to himself as he whispered to himself,

“ Her taste of food is just like her. Sweet and delicate.”

Muzan realized that the whole house is eerily quiet. Not that he minded tho. It was just that he was preparing breakfast for [Y/N] and he wanted to be in a good mood. After all, the best food was made with when one is in love or when they are in a pleasant mood.

So he decided to switch on the radio, maybe, played some music to brighten the mood even more. The sound came out from the radio and it was just an old talk show airing at the moment.

Muzan scowled. Who would be interested in such a boring thing at this hour? Although it was not what he was hoping to hear, it would still serve as background noise. So he did not change the radio station and put it on the kitchen counter. With that, the raven-haired man got back to what he was doing.

He started to look for ingredients. Flour, Baking Powder, Sugar and Syrup and whipped cream. Maybe some eggs. As he was looking for some the radio started to play a familiar tune.

“Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can’t help falling in love with you”

Muzan stopped what he was doing. He heard this song before. A few days ago, he remembered lying on [Y/N]’s lap as she softly ran her fingers through his raven locks. She was softly humming the same song. He still remembered the day vividly. [Y/N] was wearing her favorite kimono and her hair was tied with [Fav Colour] ribbon. Her soft lips curled into a small smile at that moment. Even though they have been together for a while, Muzan was always awestruck by [Y/N]. Was [Y/N] always been this beautiful? He knew the answer. Yes.

He remembered the first time he met [Y/N]. It was a beautiful full moon day. Muzan was taking a walk in a park, trying his best to calm down the anger he felt from the incompetence of his demon moons. It had been 1000 years and yet he still could not find the blue spider lily. Just how long does he need to wait until he became the most perfect being who walks on this earth. Frustrated, He let out a sigh.

“Tough day?”

A female voice spoke behind him. As much as Muzan did not want to admit, he was a little bit shocked by the sudden presence of a human at such an hour. To be honest, his initial reaction was to devour the weakling in front of him. But he was not hungry at the moment so he decided to spare her life. After all, a small talk won’t hurt, right?

To Muzan’s surprise, he really enjoyed the conversation. [Y/N] was a very interesting human. She was sophisticated, witty, and overall, very different from all the other women he had ever met. He decided that it would be great for him to keep her around in his life since the knowledge he got from engaging with [Y/N] would be beneficial to him when he tried to blend in with humanity. That was his initial intention.

As time passed by, Muzan became a frequent visitor at the park. He was not there to de-stress himself but to see [Y/N]. He realized that he got a lot closer to [Y/N] and it seems like [Y/N] has grown attached to Muzan as well. However, Muzan told himself, this was strictly professional. He was just using another human to benefit himself. No strings attached. Nothing more than that. Well, that was until it was no longer professional.

Muzan was terrified when he figured out the emotion he felt because of [Y/N]. The happiness he felt when he got to see [Y/N] at a park, the warmth he felt when he got to spend time with [Y/N] and disappointment, sadness, and longing he hated to admit when he did not get to see [Y/N] for a prolonged period. That is when he realized that he was in love with [Y/N].

“ Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin?

If I can’t help falling in love with you?”

Muzan was really frustrated with his newfound feelings and emotions. He was supposed to this terrifying abomination that would bring the end of humanity but there he was, being pathetic just because of a mere human? Outrageous! He did not need such a pitiful and defenseless creature in his life. He needed to get away from [Y/N]. So Muzan decided that he is going to take a break from [Y/N] and in a few weeks, he would be back to his normal self. And so he did.

He spent more time focusing on experiments and the quest to find a blue spider lily. He made sure he did not have any free time to think about [Y/N]. He buried his head between his works and yet there he was, thinking about [Y/N] when he was mixing chemicals thus ending up with him making a huge mess in his lab. Maybe, his plan was not working after all.

“ Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be ”

Finally, Muzan admitted to his own defeat. He was madly in love with [Y/N] and that [Y/N] had him wrapped around her finger. This little human owned him completely. But does she feel the same way about him too? What if [Y/N] does not feel the same way? What if [Y/N] forget about him because he disappeared from her life? He had to find her. He needed her and that he needed her to know how madly he was in love with her.

When Muzan arrived at the usual meeting place, [Y/N] was already there, sitting on the bench where they used to chat about anything and everything. Was she waiting for him? Was she looking for him as well? Does she miss him too? She saw him and he saw her. Slowly, Muzan approached the [H/C] haired woman. There were tears on her face. Was she crying because of him?

“ I thought I would never get to see you again”

[Y/N]’s lips were trembling as she spoke these words. Her slightly hollowed face and skinner figure is the evidence that Muzan was not the only one who suffered from the separation. He gently cupped [Y/N’]s face and pulled her closer. And for the first time, the two lovers shared a passionate kiss.

“ Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can’t help falling in love with you ”

As the song approached its end, Muzan was almost done with the pancake. He took a quick glance at the clock. It was already 7 am.

“Ah, [Y/N] might wake up soon”

Muzan thought to himself as he poured syrup on pancakes. With the freshly cut fruits on the side, the breakfast was ready to be served. Muzan carefully placed the plate, took the tray, and went back into their shared bedroom. As expected, [Y/N] was still sleeping peacefully.

Muzan put the breakfast tray on the table beside the bed. He sat on the bed, watching [Y/N] and smiled softly. He leaned closer to the [Y/N]’s sleeping face and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Maybe, it is ok. It is totally fine to have feelings and emotions even if he is not a human. He does not mind being vulnerable if it is with [Y/N].

“For I can’t help falling in love with you”


	17. Muzan x Reader - Sincerity That Couldn't Be Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. So u are an army. AHABGJGJA. Can I request a songfic with one of the bts songs? Maybe 전하지 못한 진심 or Fake love? Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

“ This garden bloomed, full of loneliness, full of thorns

I bind myself to this castle. ”

At the rural place of the town, there was a gigantic mansion with a huge field of flowers located. Even though the place was massive and extravagant looking, it was eerily quiet since no one was daring enough to get close to it. Inside the mansion, the place was dimly lit even though it was the daytime. It was not a strange thing to be like this since the owner of this place, the great Kibutsuji Muzan, did not like to attract any sort of attention towards his hiding. Especially, not from those damn demon slayers. 

Currently, The raven-haired man stood still as he looked out of the window in the direction of his flower fields, the place he likes to spend his free time at night. It was not like Muzan, the great demon lord has a passion for gardening or anything. The only reason behind this garden was his hope to grow the rare blue spider lily, the herbs that could make him become the ultimate being he was so close to being one. So far, the attempts were futile. Many years have passed and all Muzan could grow was something similar to the rare blue flowers. But he is not going to just give up though. A perfectionist like him does not give up that easily. He will never stop until he gets what he wants. 

“ What is your name? Do you have a place to go? Oh, could you tell me?

I saw you hiding in this garden. ”

His crimson orbs squinted slightly as the demon realized a figure approaching the garden. Anticipation went through his body, causing the demon to tilt his head and lean forward. The demon silently hoped that the figure was the one he was waiting for this entire time. He was hoping to see a young woman with messy [H/C] locks who always trespassed into his garden. The one that likes to carefully pluck out a bunch of flowers and gently hold it close to her chest. But alas, it was not her. It was just a random person passing by. Inhaling sharply, Muzan mumbled under his breath disappointingly, 

“ I don’t think she will come again ” 

The demon silently reminisced the first time he met the [H/C] haired woman. Muzan frowned in disgust as he thought of a ragged looking [ Favorite color] kimono that the young woman always wears. Ever since this unknown girl started to “steal” flowers from his garden, which was 6 months ago, she had been wearing the same god damn kimono.

The demon stood still as he continued to stare out of his windows, lost in his thoughts. When he witnessed the girl steal months and months of his hard work, Muzan was obviously upset and wanted nothing more than to snap her fragile little neck. The only thing that was stopping him from doing so was the presence of sunlight. The [H/C] haired girl only came to the garden so the raven-haired demon has no choice but to stay indoors and be mad since if he goes outside, he would be dead. 

As time passed, the anger in Muzan started to subside and was replaced with curiosity. What is her name? Why is she always plucking flowers from his garden every day? Does she have a place she could call home? Judging from her ragged appearance, together with her shaggy looking for clothes, she seems to be not doing well. Why is that? She seems to be pretty young. Does she not have any family to rely on? 

“ All of your warmth is the only real thing I know

I want to hold your handpicking the blue flower but.”

Ever since Muzan became a demon, he had no choice but to spend his time locked up in his dwellings. Since then, the demon has lost touch with the reality of human life. Sure, demons could roam around the city and hunt for meals but the nightlife of the city cannot be compared to daily life. Something was lacking whenever Muzan went out for a “walk”. So the only thing that was “real” to the raven-haired demon during the daytime was this unknown young lady’s random visits. And now, the girl is not visiting him anymore and Muzan was on the verge of losing his sanity. 

When a person is deprived of everything and only left with a thing or a person, it is a norm that the above-mentioned person will grow attached to the only thing they have left. And the same thing happened to the cold-hearted ruthless demon king. The only sense of reality Muzan had during the day time was this unknown lady. Observing her from afar as she timidly plucks flowers is the only thing it had been keeping the demon sane. 

Muzan knew that humans and demons were never meant to be together. Initially, he did not want anything with humans or their imperfection. Why would he, the perfect being, would ever want to associate with lowly mortals. In fact, Muzan saw them as nothing more than a meal. But when this unknown [H/C] haired woman came into his life, his views on humanity changed. Well, nothing has changed for humanity as a whole but just for this particular woman. The raven-haired demon saw her as something tolerable, adorable, and lovable. Something he wanted to keep for himself.

So, Muzan wanted to have her. He wanted to keep her by his side. He wants to swoop in and take her for himself. He wanted to save her from her hard and painful life. Part of him desperately wanted to be her knight in shining armor but the other part of him, well….

“ It’s my fate, Don’t smile to me, Lie to me

I can’t show you a ruined part of myself. I’m a monster.”

What will her reaction be if she were to see him? Sure, Muzan could take the form of a human and make the poor girl believe in his lies but how long will it last? How long will his lies go on? Muzan could go on and lie for as long as she lives but what if she were to find out about the truth about him accidentally? Had there been any other person, he would not have cared about their feelings or opinion they have for his true nature. But her, the thought of her being scared of him because of his true nature as a demon and her seeing him as a disgusting creature almost makes his heart to drop. No. He could not go on knowing that the only being he fancied in his painfully long life would see him as a monster. To avoid all of these negative feelings, the demon resorted to just keeping his distance even though he was dying to be with the [H/C] haired lady. 

“ The only thing I can do, in the garden, in this world, 

Is to bloom a pretty flower that resembles you and to breathe as the me that you know.” 

Well, him keeping his distance from her did not mean that he could not help the poor girl somehow. Muzan may not be able to shower the poor girl with luxuries like he could if he were to swoop in and take her to his place, but he could do it another way. Apparently, the unknown girl was stealing his flowers so that she could sell them to feed herself. With the help of his extended knowledge in science, Muzan decided to come up with a unique flower where no florist or any other person could get a hold of. After spending days and nights in his personal lab, Muzan finally came up with seeds to grow the promising flowers that would bring the unknown girl with a lot of money, a smeraldo flower which color matches her [H/C] locks. 

The thought of the [H/C] haired girl being well-fed and living a somewhat comfortable life made Muzan’s cold dead heart fill with joy. So the demon lord spent nights after nights tending the garden, giving the newly planted seeds with best fertilizers and plenty of water, patiently waiting for them to grow and blossom into beautiful smeraldo flowers. Eventually, the spring came and flowers started to bloom, but she never did. The girl never visited his garden again. Just as how she appeared in his life unexpectedly, she disappeared into the thin air in the same way. 

“ Maybe back then, a little, just this much

If I dared to stand before you, everything would be different now.” 

At first, he thought the girl was just sick. Maybe she caught the terrible flu and was down for a few days. Humans are weak beings after all. Then days became weeks, then it turned to months. Worried sick, Muzan took it upon himself to figure out what happened to the unknown girl. He sent out his underlings to gather information as he waited for her in his hideout in case she appeared in his garden somehow. 

Unfortunately, no one really knew what happened to the girl. Apparently, the girl was an orphan named [Y/N] who was dirt poor and made a living for herself by selling flowers. No one cares enough about the girl to acknowledge her sudden disappearance. Some said she moved to other places when the other said she was bought by an okiya. But most of them said she had died of extreme starvation. 

And Muzan did not want to believe that the only person he ever felt attached to was now dead. When he first received the news, the demon was angry. He wanted to curse at everything. How could the world be so cruel to her? And to him of course. He only got to know her first name. [Y/N]. And that was it.

Just like that, Muzan waited for [Y/N] in denial. Just like today, he spent his days, looking out the window, towards the garden, hoping to see a familiar figure wearing the same worn-out [Favourite color] kimono to appear in his garden, as he silently blames himself for being a coward, a wimp, for not helping her, not swooping in to save her, for taking an easy route and not stood in front of her to declare his love for her because he was scared of her reaction towards him being a demon.

“ I’m crying because you have disappeared, everything has fallen.

I am left alone in this castle but I still want you, ”

How long is this misery going to last? Well, Muzan had no idea. Staring out of the window, the demon lord bat away the tears forming in his eyes. No. He was not going to cry. There was no need for him to shed tears. It was not like the girl was really dead. There is a chance that she might be living somewhere. The chance of it being true was slim but he was willing to hold onto that belief as long as he did not have to admit that his cowardliness has made him lost [Y/N]. Perfection does no wrong right? 

Muzan is a demon who does not believe in God or any form of superior being but right now, the demon tightly pursed his lips as he silently prayed for his delusional wishful thinking to become real and [Y/N] were to appear in front of him, so that, this time, he could have a chance to hold her for the first time. 

“ And I still want you.”


	18. King! Kibutsuji Muzan x Queen Consort! Reader - Royal affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: another idea for an AU is him being an Emperor of a country, and he doesn't want to marry (or he has concubines but he ain't giving a diddly darn.) Then we appear over here like "Yo how are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan

“ The King has arrived.”   
The eunuch announced, causing the [H/C] haired consort to snap her head up suddenly. The night was still young but thanks to the hectic day she had earlier, the poor queen was tired and dozing off on her chair. Standing up quickly once her brain comprehend what the eunuch just said, [Y/N] [L/N], the queen consort of the nation immediately turned to the most trusted court lady and asked anxiously, 

“ Do I look ok?”   
The court lady smiled at her queen’s question. The mother of the nation’s excitement and desire to look the best for her beloved king, the great Kibutsuji Muzan, never failed to amuse her. In fact, she found it to be adorable. Even after years of being his lawful wife, [Y/N] remained as a girl in love when it comes to the king. Nodding her head in affirmation, the court lady answered back cheerfully, 

“ You look beautiful as always, your highness.”   
Hearing what her court lady had to say, [Y/N] returned a gleeful smile. Glancing at the mirror just to make sure she looked great, the queen walked out of the door, only to be greeted by her beloved king at the entrance. Running into his arms for a warm embrace, the queen consort greeted him as she buried her head against his chest. 

“ Welcome back, your majesty.”   
It has been so many years since Muzan and [Y/N] first met. Back then, Muzan was a young king who just ascended the throne after the tragic death of his father. Even since then, he was always pressured to choose a fine lady to be his queen as quickly as possible but the young king refused to do so.

Why? Because Muzan being an ambitious king, it has always been the first priority of his to ensure the well being of the people and the nation. That meant the king was always busy with the political stuff and never had the time to fall in love or pick a woman of his liking to be the mother of the nation and rule alongside him. 

But that does not mean the king was going to choose the abstinence route. In fact, the royal got more than his fair share of the women in the palace. Muzan may not have time to emotionally invest himself in ladies but that does not mean the king has to surpass his own needs and wants. He was not going to just assign his right hand to the job of pleasuring him. Muzan was the great king of the nation. He is too good for that.

And that was why he has one or two concubines here and there, just to use their bodies to chase for his own pleasure. The king did not fancy any of his concubines in a romantic way. Well, it was not like he was being too cruel to the concubines. Muzan knew that these women were only there to gain power, and hopefully, to gain his affection so that they could be a royal consort some day and climb up the social ladder. Thus, Muzan only sees his concubines as his sexual partners. Nothing more, nothing less. Once he was done with them, he would get up and go back to his place or would get back to whatever he was doing. 

As the time passed, the king could feel a hole in his heart, yearning for someone whom he could hold for the rest of his life, the one who would love him for who he is and not because of his throne or the luxury life he could provide. Muzan just wanted someone that he could run to for some comfort after a long day of listening to the minister’s ridiculous and never-ending demands. Was that too much to ask for? 

Well, the king’s wish came true one day. On a fateful day where he was out of the imperial palace, disguised as some nobleman to learn more about his people, Muzan met a lady of his dream, [Y/N] [L/N], the only daughter of the most influential noble house of the country. 

Back then, Muzan had no idea that she was a noblewoman since [Y/N] was also disguised as a commoner who was in some worn-out kimono. Why? Noble ladies were not allowed to roam around the streets because of the danger they could be into for just being outside. So, the only way for the [H/C] haired girl to walk around the town like her free-spirited self wanted to is to blend in with the majority of the townspeople, therefore, in disguise.

However, Muzan being someone who was born and raised in a palace, was not that street smart. The young king in disguise had no idea about the potential dangers. Somehow, he ended up in a situation where a bunch of hooligans circled him to rob, only to be saved by [Y/N]. 

Muzan was so confused with what was going on because, one minute he was getting mugged and the next, this [H/C] haired girl just came out of nowhere and grabbed his hand and started running. When the two were confident that they were in a safe place, [Y/N] scolded the young raven-haired man because what was he doing in the poorest area of the town wearing such expensive clothing? 

Muzan was baffled with the way [Y/N] was treating him. Sure, she did not know that he was the king because of the whole disguise shenanigan but she, who looks like some random peasant girl, should not be talking to a noble he disguised as in this manner. But he was not angered by [Y/N] or anything. In fact, he found this whole encounter with her to be very refreshing or amusing to see someone not shaking in their boots because of his presence alone. Besides, Muzan found [Y/N] to be very cute because of her innocent and youthful appearance together with a feisty personality which was totally different from all those concubines and attendants who are painted with shit tons of makeup.

Attracted to this girl, the king attempted and somehow managed to charm the angry lady and asked to be tagged along beside her as she walked around the town which she hesitantly agreed to. Why? The girl was just worried that if she said no, this handsome stranger would be in a harmful situation again. She only knew the raven-haired man for a hot minute but she felt like it was her responsibility to take care of him for some unknown reason. Well, actually she knows the reason but [Y/N] will never admit that she was kind of into this strange beautiful man. With that, the two of them spent the rest of the day walking around the town, the market, or the temple or any place she brings, he would be there. 

Even after the sun had set and they had parted their ways, [Y/N] never left the king's mind. How could he not think about her? She was one hell of a heart stealer. Look at that dashing smile accompanied by her [eye colors] eyes twinkling with passion as she explained to him about anything and everything. The king was totally whipped. 

From then on, Muzan spent days and nights, thinking about [Y/N]. When he was so sure that he was madly in love with this random girl, Muzan sent his trusted man to learn more about [Y/N] or maybe to make her one of his concubines. When the truth was revealed that this mysterious girl who stole his heart was actually a daughter of the most powerful noble family of his nation, the king wasted no time and made a quick arrangement with [Y/N]’s father to make her his queen consort and the rest became history. 

Back to the present, the great king found himself admiring how good his queen looks as he held her in his arms. Even after years of marriage and after giving birth to two healthy princes, [Y/N] somehow managed to look more beautiful than ever. Putting his arms around his queen to embrace her even tighter, Muzan rested his chin on top of her head as he hummed softly to respond to her greeting. Pulling away from the king, [Y/N] put her much smaller hands on top of his much larger one and led Muzan into her quarter. Signaling all the court ladies and the eunuchs to leave, [Y/N] dragged her beloved king into her sleeping chamber.

Taking a seat on an elaborately decorated chair, the king took a quick glance at his queen, who was standing a few inches away from him, her soft fingers still intertwined with his. Giving her delicate palm a gentle squeeze, Muzan spoke gently as he tapped his other hand on his thighs, gesturing his queen to sit on his lap.

“Come here.”   
Giggling, [Y/N] obliged to her husband's request and sat on his laps. Wrapping her arms around the raven-haired man’s neck for support, the queen planted a kiss on his majesty’s nose, earning herself a delighted chuckle from him. Pulling herself away to take a good look at his face, [Y/N] asked softly.

" How was your day?" as her [eye color] eyes stared straight into his crimson ones. 

Instead of answering her question, Muzan remained silent as his soft expression shifted into an agitated one. Picking up the shift in her king's mood, [Y/N] brought her hands up and cupped his cheeks. Caressing the king's face in a hope to comfort him, [Y/N] apologized.

" I am sorry for asking such questions. Forgive me, your majesty."  
Letting out a soft sigh, Muzan grabbed [Y/N]'s hand caressing his face. Intertwining his fingers with hers once more, the king replied as he let out a soft sigh, 

“ Don’t apologize. It is just that I had a bad d-.”   
Leaning in, the [H/C] haired woman pressed her soft lips on Muzan’s lips, catching the king off guard mid-sentence. Realizing what his queen has done as he watched her pull away, Muzan chuckled in amusement. Pressing a bunch of playful kisses all over [Y/N]’s face, the king jokes, 

“ Oh, it looks like someone is feisty today.”   
Letting out a fit of melodic giggles, [Y/N] leaned in and rest her forehead against his and spoke gently, 

“ I just wanted to make your day better, your majesty. ”   
The king then removed his hands from hers, only to bring it close to her face to tug a piece of [H/C] hair falling from her fancy updo behind her ears. Twirling her leftover curls with his slender fingers, Muzan mumbled as his crimson orbs bore into her [eye color] one, a small smile plastering on his face. 

“ You being here with me is enough to make everything better, my love.”


	19. Hades! Kibutsuji Muzan x Persephone! Reader - 6 months of winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I've got a request! How about Muzan and female reader but Hades and Persephone kinda thing??? Ps your posts are awesome!

Footsteps echoed through the pathway to the underworld. The guard dog of the dark world, Cerberus, quickly raised all three of its heads as it attempted to look out for any sort of noise once more. Sniffing slightly, the demon dog looked for any form of familiarity in the scent that was coming from the visitor at the entrance. When Cerberus recognized the scent, it quickly made its way to the unknown visitor. At the entrance of the underworld stood a familiar figure. Tilting her head decorated with freshly picked colorful flowers, the goddess of spring, reached her hands out, a warm smile plastered on her face. 

“ I am back, Cerbie.” the goddess softly muttered as she wrapped her arms around the neck of the gigantic dogs in front of her. Patting the whimpering demon dog’s head, the goddess cooed the dog, 

“ Yes. Yes. I miss you too.” 

To be honest, there is no reason for the goddess of spring, Persephone, or her not widely known name, [Y/N], who represents the epitome of life and fertility, to be standing in the dark underworld. That was what all the gods of Olympia, including [Y/N] thought a few years back. She should not have any business being in the cold dead underworld. 

Well, in fact, a few years ago, [Y/N] was not even allowed to be without her mother, the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. The mother goddess was an overbearing and overprotective mother. Is there a reason behind [Y/N]’s mother overprotectiveness? Well, yea. It was a known fact to every gods and goddess in the Olympian how much of a notorious womanizer their king, Zeus, the god of all the gods is. Not only that, but Zeus was also well known for being a matchmaker among the gods and goddesses. Well, he does not care about the feelings of those he is a matchmaker. If he thinks that the two would make a good pair, Zeus is going to get them together regardless of whether the two gods like each other or not. 

So knowing all of that, Demeter has all the right to be worried. I mean how can she not? She herself is not safe from Zeus’s matchmaking shenanigans despite the fact that she is a very powerful goddess with a strong reputation so [Y/N] is not anywhere near safe either. 

It was always a headache for Demeter to make sure that her beloved daughter did not become a victim of Zeus’s doing. That is why the goddess of vegetation went as far as isolating her only child. [Y/N] was not allowed to go anywhere without her. If she was busy and the young goddess had to be somewhere, the mother goddess would make sure that [Y/N] is accompanied by her most trusted flower nymphs. 

Being a young goddess, [Y/N] was not having any of her mother’s controlling behavior. She loves her mother very much but it is getting out of hand. The only time she can be by herself is when she is in their home, even then, Demeter would not let her be. She would check in from time to time, making sure she is “safe.” 

The young goddess was not afraid to give her mother a piece of her mind about how much she hates being so protected and watched all the time. 

“ Mom! I am not a kid anymore!” 

“ I don’t think I am asking for too much, Mom. Please!”

“ I JUST WANT SOME ALONE TIME MOM!” 

[Y/N] would complain out of frustration from time to time. Regardless of [Y/N]’s complaint, the mother remained unbothered as she continued what she has to do, quietly mumbling, 

“ I know what is best for you, my dear.” 

But her efforts were fruitless though. Even though Demeter put in a lot of effort to make sure that [Y/N] remained an isolated virgin goddess, somehow, a certain god landed his eye on her beloved beautiful daughter. It was none other than the king of the underworld, Hades, or also known as the great lord of the underworld by his most trusted people, Kibustuji Muzan, laid his eye upon the young goddess, threw her on his shoulders and dragged her to his world against her will. Well, that is what Demeter believed. 

What the mother goddess does not know is that it was not the first time [Y/N] met the god of the underworld when she was allegedly kidnapped. The [H/C] haired goddess met the great Kibutsuji Muzan long before that. When the god filled with so much darkness randomly appeared through the crack of her secret garden unannounced, [Y/N] was intimidated by him. 

But as time passed, the young goddess learned to warm up to Muzan. After a few stolen kisses accompanied with words sweeter than honey,[Y/N] even started to develop feelings towards the god who was already smitten by her beauty at first sight. Was it because the raven-haired god was her only interaction with another being that was not under her mother’s string? Or was it because he was a genuinely nice being that deeply cared for her? Well, it could be both but what we know for sure is that they love each other very much.

“ Can you get me out of here? ” was all the young goddess asked during one of Muzan’s many secret visits as she laid her head on his firm chest. She had a big argument with her mother before their secret date, regarding how the mother goddess has become more and more obsessed with keeping the young goddess under her eyesight and ended up with the mother goddess yelling at her.

“ Where do you want me to take you?”, the god of underworld asked, an eyebrow raised at her request, his slender fingers ran through her silky [H/C] locks.

“ Just get me out of here.” was all she said before [Y/N] found herself in the dark world. Underworld should be a place filled with grim and terror but somehow the goddess of spring found herself as peace. For the first time in her painfully long life, she found herself a sense of freedom in the darkest place of the universe. And besides, she got to be by the side of the love of her life without having to constantly worry about her mother finding out about their affair.

Despite the underworld being a scary place, the time [Y/N] spent there could be considered as the best moments in her life. The freedom she always wanted is there, the ability to roam around the world as she pleased is sweet. And the kisses and hugs from her beloved king of the underworld are even sweeter! Things cannot get better.

When the young goddess was having the best honeymoon period, her mother, Demeter, was in absolute despair. The mother goddess was in total devastation as she flipped the world upside down, trying to find her missing daughter. The goddess of vegetation and fertility was so crushed about the whole thing that she even abandoned all of her responsibilities as a goddess. No more sunshine. No more rain to plant corps. It was winter all the time. 

When the mortals started to complain about being winter all the time and how they cannot grow any crops or how they have nothing to eat or to do business with, it became a huge problem to every god in the Olympian. That also includes the King of all gods, Zeus, of course.

Well, unlike Demeter and the other gods of Olympian, Zeus knows that [Y/N] was in the underworld and what was going on between her and the god of the underworld. As much as he is all about god and goddess in love, he cannot just let them be together when Demeter is causing so much shit in the mortal realm. So, he ordered Muzan to send the young goddess back to where she belongs, that means she has to go back to her mother. 

By then, things have gone too far. The two gods have crossed so many lines. [Y/N] was no longer the virgin goddess that she used to be. Having spent so much time together, both Muzan and [Y/N] were too deep in love to let go of each other. 

“ I cannot live without you.”

The young goddess quietly mumbled as she embraced her husband tightly, tears swelled in her [eye color] eyes. Leaning into his palm caressing her cheeks, [Y/N] asked, full of devastation in her voice. 

“ Is there anything we can do? Anything to keep us together? ”

“ Well, there is something.”, the god of the underworld replied with a look of determination on his face. Opening his other available hands, Muzan shows her the solution that will solve their situations, six ripe, blood-red pomegranate seeds. 

“ These represent a symbol of the indissolubility of marriage. Once you eat these, you will be tied to me forever. In this way, your mother cannot take you away from me.”

Without saying anything, the god looked at his new wife, letting her decide what to do. Looking straight into a pair of crimson orbs that she learned to love so dearly, [Y/N] swallowed the seeds without any hesitation. 

When they were back to earth, [Y/N] was glad to see her mother again but it did not last too long. There was a huge fight between the god of the underworld and the mother goddess. Muzan was making his argument that [Y/N] should stay with him back in the underworld because she is his wife now but Demeter was obviously against that idea. Both gods were not letting go of the young goddess until the king of god himself had to step in to make a decision. 

“ Since Persephone or [Y/N] had consumed fruits that belonged to the underworld, she should stay there. However, since, it would be unfair for Demeter, I have come up with a fair judgment.” 

Taking a pause, the king of all gods continued once again, 

“ Since the goddess of spring ate 6 of those pomegranate seeds, she will be living in the underworld of 6 months and she will be serving as a goddess of spring on earth alongside her mother for the other 6 months.” 

And that was how [Y/N] ended up traveling back and forth between earth and underworld. Thus, creating six months of winter since Demeter spent her time in sadness and sorrow when her daughter returned back to her husband's side like she is right now.

Back to the present, the goddess of spring smiled gently as she looked around t, softly mumbling under her breath. 

“ Nothing really changed since I left six months ago huh?” 

“ I left everything untouched after you left.” 

A familiar voice appeared behind her back, causing the goddess to turn around, only to see her beloved raven-haired god, looking fine as always. Quickly making her way towards the god, [Y/N] quickly wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“ Welcome back, my love.” the god of underworld gently said as he planted a kiss on the top of her head, his arms wrapping around her waist. 

“ I am homed.” the goddess of spring said as she nuzzled herself against the crook of his neck, a soft smile plastered on her face.


	20. Kibutsuji Muzan x Reader - Perfect for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we please have Muzan with flat chested S/O who was conscious about it?

Under the starry night of the sky, the two lovers made their way back home. Because one person in the pair, Kibutsuji Muzan was a man-eating demon that cannot stand the sunlight, the couple had learned to roam around the city at night. 

It was a rare occasion for the couple since Muzan is always busy running a demon army. Therefore, he usually spent a lot of time away from his beloved partner, [Y/N]. Thankfully for her, today, her beloved demon found some time off and decided to take her out on a date, and thus, leading to them being outside among humans.

The pair were chatting about anything and everything. Well, more like, it is [Y/N], updating Muzan with what he had missed when he was away as the demon listened in silence. Out of a sudden, [Y/N] stopped speaking. Due to the sudden silence, Muzan looked up, only to his favorite [H/C] haired woman staring at something in front of her. When he followed her eyes to see what she was staring at, his crimson orbs landed his eyes on a dark-haired woman a few meters away. 

“ Why is [Y/N] looking at that filthy human?” 

Muzan thought to himself as he eyed the dark-haired woman up and down. At first, he thought [Y/N] was admiring her clothing or accessories. So he focused his attention on them specifically. When there is nothing impressive about that dark-haired woman, the demon was even more confused.

Averting his gaze away from the unknown woman, Muzan silently observed his woman’s face and found a hint of disappointment visible on her face. Looking at the frown on her soft lips as she continued to admire the random woman, Muzan could tell [Y/N] was upset about something and yet, he cannot tell what is causing such distress.

“ [Y/N]? ” 

Muzan softly called her name as he placed his hand around her waist, lightly tapping on it.

“ Umm. Oh yeah. Sorry. I got distracted.” 

[Y/N] replied immediately as she snapped out of her mindless train of thoughts. Even then, she did not continue whatever she was saying previously. Instead, the girl hung her head low as she continued to walk alongside her lover. For the rest of their way back home, [Y/N] kept her silence, making the demon very uncomfortable about her sudden shift in her demeanor. Not wanting to make the situation any worse, Muzan decided to let it go, deciding to ask what was bothering [Y/N] later.

Once they were back home, [Y/N] said something about feeling dizzy and went straight to bed, leaving the demon alone. Sighing softly, Muzan went on to finish up what he had left for the day. His mind trying its best to figure out what had happened the whole time. When he failed to do so, the demon just gave up and decided to join [Y/N] to retire for the night. 

Twisting the doorknob gently, Muzan saw [Y/N] laying on their shared bed with her back facing him. Pulling the cover away to let himself on the bed, Muzan laid down. When he heard a soft sigh from [Y/N] indicating that she was still awake, the demon snaked his arms around her body, pulling her close to him in the process. 

“ What is wrong, precious.” 

Muzan asked as he buried his nose into her [H/C] locks, his nostril filled with her signature [favorite scent] shampoo. Sighing once more, [Y/N] replied softly. 

“ Nothing. I am fine.” 

“ You know how much I hate liars.” 

The demon whispered into her ear as he tightened the embrace, causing the girl to whimper slightly.

“ I saw you looking at that woman.” 

Muzan continued as he pushed strands of [H/C] hair away, only to trail a kiss down her exposed neck. The demon spoked once again as he nibbled her soft flesh, his breath tickling her neck. 

“ Is it her kimono? Or the hairpin she was wearing? All you have to do is ask and I will buy them for you in a heartbeat.” 

“ N-noooo. It is- It is not that.” 

[Y/n] replied through her breathless moans, making the demon to smirk slightly. Pressing his body against hers, the raven-haired man asked once again, 

“ Then what is it?” 

“ I am jealous.” 

Muzan furrowed his eyebrows at her answer. To the demon lord, that dark-haired woman was just mediocre at best. He could not understand what is there for perfection like his beloved [Y/N] to be envious of. Pulling himself away slightly, he asked, 

“ Of what?” 

Swiftly turning her body to face him, her bright [eye color] eyes met his crimson one. Sighing before she spoke, she blurted out, with a pout on her face, 

“ She has such a nice pair of boobs!” 

Raising his eyebrows at her sudden confessions, the demon asked back with a hint of genuine confusion in his voice. 

“ And yours is just as nice?” 

“No. It is not!” 

She exclaimed as she buried her face onto her pillow out of frustration. 

“ They are so small and flat. I hate it! ”

[Y/N] muffled as she continued to hide her face between the pillows. When she heard nothing but silence from the demon, she removed herself slowly and mumbled under her breath. 

“ And you would probably like it more if I am busty.” 

Bringing his palm close to her face, Muzan pinched her cheeks playfully, earning a soft “ow” from [Y/N]. With the most deadpan expression on his face, Muzan replied, 

“ Stop making assumptions about my likes and dislikes,[Y/N]” 

Letting go of her soft cheeks, Muzan brought his finger to her chin. Tilting her head up slightly so that she was looking at him, he spoke. 

“ Small or not, your boobs are the best to me and that is the fact.” 

Grinning at the girl in front of him, he traced her curves with his fingers, only stopping when he reached her butt. Giving her ass a firm squeeze, Muzan said with a smirk on his face, 

“ Besides, I am more of an ass man and you have a nice ass.” 

Embarrassed at her beloved demon’s confession, [Y/N] gently slapped Muzan’s chest, her face as red as a tomato from what he just said. Closing the gap between them by quickly resting her head against his firm chest, she complained softly, 

“ You are such a perv!” 

Chuckling, the raven-haired man tightened the embrace. Landing a kiss on top of her head, he replied, 

“Only for you, little one.”


	21. Modern Sugar Daddy! Kibutsuji Muzan x Reader - Mockery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : perhaps you could write us an angsty sugar daddy muzan x reader?

“ Are you leaving already?”

The [H/C] haired girl asked as she looked at the raven-haired man standing at the end of the bed. Pulling the blanket up, she hid her naked body, a blush crept onto her face as she thought about what just happened. When she crossed her legs to adjust her body to get comfortable, [Y/N] winced slightly as she felt sores all over her body, thanks to the activity she indulged in previously. 

“ Yes. ” 

The raven-haired man replied nonchalantly, adjusting his cuff link in the process. Putting the best puppy face she could pull, [Y/N] whined, hoping that her pathetic attempt to make the man stay with her would work somehow. 

“ Can you stay? Please? ” 

That was enough to make the man shoot a glance at her. Sighing softly, he shook his head as he walked towards [Y/N]. Bringing up his hands as he bends his knees to reach the girl lying on the white sheet of the hotel bed, the man pinched her soft cheeks, earning a soft playful ow from her. 

“ I am sorry little one. I have to go.” 

He said softly as he tucked a piece of [H/C] hair covering her face, a small apologetic smile plastered on his face. Pouting slightly, [Y/N] gripe again, 

“ Why can’t you stay? Do you not love me or something ?” 

Chuckling lightly at her childish act, he shook his head and replied, his expression too hard to comprehend. 

“ No. no. Of course not.”

Lies. [Y/N] silently thought to herself as she leaned into his touch, nuzzling her cheeks against his large palm. Looking up to meet his crimson orbs that she learned to fall in love with, [Y/N] batted her eyelashes, non verbally asking the man to explain why he had to leave her after amazing sex they just had. 

“ I am meeting Rei for dinner at 6. Today is our 6 years anniversary.” 

He mumbled just loud enough for [Y/N] to hear as he continued to caress her face gently. Hearing a woman's name, specifically, his fiance’s name that just rolled off of his tongue, the [H/C] haired back away and immediately pulled herself away from his touch, as if it was some kind of reflex. 

“ Oh.” 

[Y/N] replied as she looked away, avoiding the piercing gaze in front of her. Instead of comforting or trying to explain himself to make the girl feel better, the man moves away from the bedside and returns to prepare for his leave. Well, it is not like he had to do so. [Y/N] is just his sugar baby. He is her sugar daddy. He is the most powerful business tyrant, the most respected businessman with shit tons of money, and engaged to the only daughter of the equally successful rival business. He is no other than the famous Kibutsuji Muzan. 

When she first got herself involved with the young billionaire, [Y/N] was sure that she would not let mundane things like feelings and emotions to be involved. She was a starving young upcoming model, trying her best to get by. So when a handsome and charismatic Muzan approached her after one of her fashion runways, she accepted his offer to be her sugar daddy. She could live a luxurious life and Muzan is more than attractive so it should not hurt that much right? Wrong. Oh. [Y/N] was so wrong. So so wrong. 

It hurts so much. Being with Muzan hurts so much. Not because she is mistreated or anything of that sort. But because he was too good, too charming and too close to being everything she wanted in a man. His smile, his laugh, his touch, his voice, his stare. Everything about Muzan, to [Y/N], is too intoxicating. Just being around him was enough to make her feel weak in her knees. The poor girl fell in love. She was in too deep.

Love is supposed to be a bliss, a beautiful thing that could bring people happiness. But when you fall in love with someone who literally said not to get too attached to him, you are going to get nothing but pain and sorrow. And that is what happened to [Y/N]. She did not want to admit it but deep down from the bottom of her heart she knows that Muzan would never fall in love with her. His heart probably belongs to his beautiful fiance anyway. Sure, he said he loves her from time to time but [Y/N] knew that it is one of his tactics to get what he wants, her body to chase for his own pleasure. He did not mean it. His actions prove that he was lying and she knew that. 

And yet, [Y/N] cannot find any strength to leave. Why? Is it because she enjoys the monetary gain or luxury goods she could get by being with him? No. At this point, the girl didn't even want any money or gifts. Seeing those presents makes her sick in her stomach. Instead of seeing those gifts as something that brings her joy and comfortable life, [Y/N] started to see them as reminders that she was just his fuck toy. Pieces of evidence that, to him, she is just a plaything that can be bought with money. Nothing more than that and she hates it. 

So why did she stay? Well, the only reason that makes her stay is that [Y/N] knew that if she did leave, she would lose everything that she has with him. She knew for sure that if she cut the raven-haired man off, he would not chase after her. Muzan would probably go for another sugar baby to mess around with.

If that is the case, [Y/N] would be the one in distraught because she is the one who is madly in love with him. And he did not feel the same way towards her. To him, she was replaceable. To her, he was everything. Wanting to hold on to the little things she has with him, [Y/N] decided to stay. Even though the only affection she gets from him is only limited to when she lets him fuck her senseless, she stayed. It is so painful but she stayed.

“ To make up for my absence, I will buy you a Lamborghini ”

Muzan said as he adjusts his tie, his eyes fixed to his reflection in the mirror in front, snapping the [H/C] haired girl out of her mindless train of thought. 

“ What color do you want? Pink one? Or a purple one? ”

Throwing his coat on his shoulder, Muzan asked, finally shooting a glance at the girl on the bed. 

“I don’t want a fucking Lamborghini.” 

[Y/N] thought to herself bitterly as tears started to form in her eyes. Batting the tears away, she desperately tries to hide them away. Hanging her head low, she tried to avoid any form of eye contact with the crimson eyed man, fearing that he would find out that she was upset.

Taking his phone on the nightstand, Muzan made his way to the door, ready to leave. Just before he was about to twist the doorknob to let himself out, he stopped. Turning his head to look at the girl for one last time, he spoke, 

“ I book the room for the whole day. You can stay in if you want.” 

Nodding slightly to indicate that she heard what he just said, [Y/N] turned her body so that her back was facing Muzan. She did so because she did not want to see him leave and also to send a message that she was upset. But it was ineffective though. Instead of hearing footsteps approaching her to come and comfort her, she heard a door click, indicating that he was gone. She is now all alone. 

The lack of noise in the hotel room sounds like it was a painful mockery, like waves of laughter from everyone around the world ridiculing her for falling in love with a man who does not give a fuck about her. 

Pulling the blanket over her head, [Y/N] let out a soft cry as she let tears she had been holding roll down her cheeks. Hugging her body covered in slight bruises and hickeys, she muttered softly, her breath hitched halfway through the sentence.

“ I hate you so much, Kibutsuji Muzan.”


	22. Yandere! Kibutsuji Muzan x Darling! Reader - You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another yandere Muzan

“ You know how much I love you right? My dearest?”

The raven-haired man whispered into the girl’s ear as he held her body closed to him, pulling her into the tight embrace. 

“ …...yes.” 

[Y/N] whispered back as she buried her head on his toned chest, a heavy scent of the demon’s cologne hitting her nostrils. She knew for a fact that this man holding her oh so affectionately and delicately is a dangerous man. He was the same evil man who took away all sorts of rights and freedom from her and yet, here she is, clinging to this ruthless creature as if he was someone who meant so much to her. Somehow, in some twisted way, [Y/N] found herself a sense of security being in his arms. She felt protected by her very own captor, Kibutsuji Muzan.

[Y/N] knew that this was wrong. Everything is wrong. It was not supposed to be like this. How could she even find peace in a situation like this? She should be fighting, screaming, crying, or whatever it took to get herself out of this situation or simply to get away from Muzan. And yet, here she is, even letting this man hold her like this. 

Well, it is not like [Y/N] did not try to run away from the evil demon lord. She did in the past. She did it so many times to escape from him that she lost counts. But she remembers one thing for sure. Every time she tried to escape, she ended up getting beaten so badly. 

“ I do not want to do this, dear. But I have no choice but to teach you a lesson.” 

Those are the exact words that Muzan would say as he lays his claws on her delicate skins with a full intention to hurt the mere mortal human girl. 

“ You did this to yourself.” is what the demon said patched her back up, treating the very same wounds that he inflicted on her with so much care as if he genuinely cared about her well beings. 

Sure. [Y/N] knew she had to be strong. She had to be resilient. She had to be stubborn and persistent until the very end. That was the only way for her to escape. She has to keep trying and trying. But after several failed attempts, she got tired. [Y/N] got tired of feeling pain and torture. She did not want to be a subject of Muzan’s sadistic “punishment” anymore. She had enough pain in her body.

So [Y/N] stopped trying to run away from Muzan. And once she stopped with her scheme, the demon too stopped hurting her at the same time. No more spanking, hitting, or bruises on her body and she was so relieved about it. Finally, no more injury. No more pain. Thank god.

“ Here. It is for you.” 

She remembers the day the raven-haired man brought home a very expensive kimono. An expensive piece of beautiful clothing that she could never afford even if she worked for her entire life. Muzan said it was a present to her from her. 

“For what?” 

She remembered asking, her eyebrows furrowed deeply with her mind full of curiosity. Instead of giving her a definite answer, he chuckled and then said.

“ For being so obedient, little one.” 

And that was the exact day [Y/N] spiral down into the endless pit of confusion. Instead of beating her up or inflicting pain on her, Muzan started being nice. He started being too affectionate. Too kind and too generous. Instead of bruises and cuts, he would normally cause, the demon started to shower her with good food, kimonos, jewelry, comfortable life, and more. 

And that messed with the way [Y/N] think. As you can see, the [H/C] haired girl was raised in the countryside, the poorest place of the town. Being an orphan, the girl led a hard life. No one in her life was kind to her or even nice enough to ask her whether she was ok in the first place. So when Muzan, providing her with such luxuries confuses her. Why is he, the same wicked man who caused her so much pain, is being so nice to her? 

“ You have no idea how much I care about you, my dearest.” 

The raven-haired demon started to say nothing but sweet words once he knew that her mind started to get clouded. Now that [Y/N] knows not to run away from him and the consequences that will come if she does, there was no need for him to terrorize her. Instead, all he had to do was mess with her mind, tap into her weakness and depravity, use it to his advantage, and make her stay with him.

With a few words of praises, gas lighting excuses for his previous merciless actions, together with “ I snatch you off the street because I cannot bear to see you live a horrible life.”, the girl fell straight into his traps. After hearing his excuses over and over again, she started to believe him and even started to make excuses for Muzan’s shitty actions. She started to think that he was right and reasonable.

“ Lord Kibutsuji is doing all this because he has the best interest for me. He just cares about me. That is all.” 

[Y/N] would mumble to herself as she stayed locked up in the dwelling the demon called it home, away from the rest of humanity. 

As time passed, the lack of social connection started to fuck with [Y/N]. For several days and nights, she is by herself since Muzan himself was very busy. The lack of any human interaction was starting to drive the [H/C] girl to slowly lose her mind. The absolute silence of the house became something she can no longer stand anymore. So she started to look forward to the return of the demon, the only being that she could interact with. 

Then, her mind started to get even more clouded. The lack of human interaction and the absence of a particular demon started to intertwine. Soon, it became Muzan that she could not live without. His icy touch, the presence of his inhumane body beside her, his monstrous arms wrapped around her fragile body were the only things that were close to normalcy. Therefore, she yearned for those. She yearned for Muzan. She needed him to be by her side. She could no longer live without him. Was it love or was it just her way of clinging to life as she solely depends on him for survival. [Y/N] could not tell. Her head hurts every time she tries to rationalize things. 

So she stopped thinking. Instead, she chose to cling onto Muzan like she is doing right now. [Y/N], the victim of a kidnapping, enjoying the twisted affection from her captor should be considered a blasphemy. And yet, here she is, purring softly as she enjoyed the pleasurable sensation coming from Muzan’s sharp claws gently scratching her scalps, making the demon smile ever so slightly. Look at his pretty little thing, acting just like how he always wanted her to be. Perfect.

Burying his nose into locks of [H/C] hair, Muzan asked, 

“ Who do you belong to, little one?”

Leaning into his touch, [Y/N] shut her eyes, trying her best to enjoy the moment, she replied, ignoring the ugly thing truth that follows her like a shadow. 

“ You. I belong to you, Lord Kibutsuji.”


	23. Kibutsuji Muzan x Demon! Reader - Honey Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Herro! I was wondering if you can do scenery were Muzan's (s/o) calls him by a nickname infront of the upper moons and he gets embbarssed ! :3 oh can you put the uppermoons reactions? Sorry if im asking for too much!

The truth is that Muzan is indifferent about tooth-achingly sweet nicknames and pet names. Sure, he is the evilest being to walk on this earth and yes, he loves to be only addressed as “ Lord Kibutsuji” or “ Muzan sama” from his underlings and the rest of humanity but when it comes to [Y/N] [L/N], his beloved mate, he wants her to call him anything but formal titles.

  
“ Darling? Baby? Sweety? Dear? Sweetheart? My love? Hmmm. Which one should I call you?”

  
[Y/N] remembered asking him at the very beginning of their relationship. She also remembered Muzan huffing slightly, objecting whatever pet names she just came up with.

  
“ None. They are all cliche and basic. Pick something better.”

And that is how [Y/N] ended up calling the great demon lord, “Honey Bunny.” Why? Because it is not common and cliche ( just like how he wanted it to be. ) or at least, she thought. And second, because it was funny. Calling the most menacing and ruthless being on earth an epitome of cuteness like “Honey Bunny” should be considered as blasphemy. Regardless, Muzan seems to like the nickname so [Y/N] kept referring to him as such.

  
“ I love you, honey bunny.”

  
“ Awww, my honey bunny remembers!”

“ Please be gentle with me, honey bunny.”

  
It was good and all until [Y/N] accidentally slipped the cute pet name she had for her beloved raven-haired demon and ended up calling the “oh so scary” demon lord as her “honey bunny” in front of all the upper moons during one of the meetings.

  
“ I don’t think you should disband the lower moons. They might be incompetent but they are still somewhat useful to you, aren’t they, honey bunny?”

  
The whole entire infinity forest fell silent. [Y/N] was confused as to why everyone became dead quiet out of a sudden. When she looked around, she realized that all eyes, including Muzan’s crimson orbs on her, filled with shock upon hearing what she just said. When she locked eyes with Muzan, [Y/N] realized that there was a faint blush slowly creeping onto his inhumanely pale face.

  
“ Honey…. Bunny?”

  
The upper moon one, Kokushibou repeated softly, his tone of voice filled with pure confusion. That is when [Y/N] realized that she made a mistake. She called Muzan, the lord of all demons in existence her honey bunny. And then, hell broke loose as the upper moon two, Douma broke into a fit of laughter.

  
“ Oh my god, [L/N]. I know that something is going on between you and Lord Kibutsuji but I never thought that he would be .....”

  
The demon paused, only to shoot a cheeky grin at the flustered [H/C] haired demon and continued with his teasing.

  
“ Your honey bunny. That is so cringy.”

  
And then, Douma broke into loud laughter once again. Embarrassed, [Y/N] looked around, only to see a small smile forming on the other demons, except for the serious ones like Kokushibou and Akaza. She then quickly glance at Muzan, only to see him glaring daggers at Douma, his glowing red eyes filled with rage.

  
“ Shut your filthy mouth.”

  
The raven-haired demon growled with irritation. His stern warning was enough to make the upper moon 2 to stop laughing immediately and also wiped the small smile off the other demons.

  
Pinching the bridge of his nose out of annoyance, Muzan ordered his underling, his eyebrows furrowed deep with veins popping on his forehead from irritation.

  
“ All of you. Get out of here.”

  
Just like that, all the upper moons disappeared into a thin air, leaving [Y/N] to be alone with the now irritated demon. Quickly making her way to her lover, [Y/N] apologized timidly, feeling bad for embarrassing the narcissistic demon.

  
“ I am sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that.”

  
She stood a meter away from the man as with her gaze glued to the floor, avoiding the glowing pair of crimson orbs in front of her out of guilt. Letting out a soft sigh, Muzan closed the distance between the two by wrapping his arms around her frame. Patting her head as he holds her closed, he replied,

  
“ It is fine. I am not mad at you.”

  
Leaning in, [Y/N] rest her head on the male demon’s chest and whispered,

  
“ Still, I am so sorry. Maybe, I should just call you by your name from now on.”

  
Huffing in disapproval as he ran his fingers through her [H/C] locks, Muzan retorted,

  
“ Who cares if some dumb airhead of a demon thinks that it is cringy. I like it. And you like it. That is all that matters."

  
Hearing what Muzan just said, [Y/N] smiled slightly as she nuzzled her head against his toned chest lovingly, letting out a soft alright as a response.  
Pulling himself away from the embrace, Muzan stole a quick glance at his girl. When the [eye color] eyes met him, she realized that this time, his crimson orbs were absent of any rage or fury but filled with love and adoration. With a small smile ghosting on his lips as he intertwined his large palms with her much smaller one, he said,

  
“ Let's rest for the night, shall we?”

  
Returning her signature dashing smile that Muzan loves so dearly, [Y/N] replied,

  
“ Sure, Honey bunny.”


	24. Hanahaki! Kibutsuji Muzan x Demon! Reader - At your Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked but I wanted to do it anyway so have some Muzan x reader where Muzan is suffering from Hanahaki disease. I was trying to make this an angst but I ended up failing to torture our man so have a fluff instead. 
> 
> Hanahaki disease : 花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese) is a fictional disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left untreated.

🌸 You made flowers grow into my lungs  
And although they are beautiful, I could not breathe. 🌸

Muzan inhaled deeply as he watched the [h/c] haired female demon from afar. [Y/N] was talking to one of his underlings, upper moon two to be exact. The raven-haired demon stood in the dark sky of the night as he admired the cheerful smile plastered on the female demon’s pretty face.

His eyebrows twitch in slight annoyance. A low spiteful hiss slipped through his teeth as the demon lord continued to watch [Y/N] and Douma, genuinely having a great time together. And Muzan did not like it one bit. Sure, he knew for a fact that [Y/N] was not interested in the upper moon two. From reading her thoughts, Muzan also knew that [Y/N] only viewed Douma as a friend. Despite all of this, the demon could not help but feel an aching sense of jealousy seeping through his entire being.

“I could easily snap his neck and kill him right here, right now.”

Muzan mumbled bitterly as he continued to stare at the two friends. Yea. He could easily do that. Douma is nothing compared to him. If he wanted, he could have easily defeated him in a heartbeat. If Muzan were to just decapitate the blonde demon's neck, he would not have to feel jealous. Maybe they, he could have [Y/N] all for himself.

" No. I cannot do that. [Y/N] would be upset if that bastard were to die. "

The dark-haired demon shook his head. Douma is one of [Y/N]'s closest friends. Muzan knew how much she cared about that filthy woman eating psycho. So he knew for a fact that if he were to kill her “best” friend and if she figured it somehow, she would be very upset with him.

And that thought alone tightened the Muzan’s chest. Absent-mindedly reaching his hands to his suffocating chest, the demon lord gasped for air as he could feel something traveling up his throat. Whatever that was climbing up his windpipe was blocking the pathway to get some air and Muzan knew exactly what it was.

" Those damn flower petals….."

Muzan cursed under his breath, irritated with the fact there is a literal plant growing in his lung. Who would have thought that the great demon lord or the being that is so close to perfection would be suffering from something as laughable as Hanahaki disease? A literal lethal disease for both humans and demons if their unrequited love were to remain unreturned.

And this whole thing about him being the victim of Hanahaki disease pisses the hell out of Muzan. He is supposed to be the best of the best. The most powerful of being. A being so closed to perfection and yet here he is, suffocating with his life on the line because he caught feelings for some pathetic underling of his.

Just when Muzan was drowning in his angry thoughts, his crimson orbs lock with the [eye color] ones that he learned to fall in love with. A beaming smile crept onto [Y/N]’s beautiful face as the realization hit her that Muzan was there. Seeing this, Muzan could not help but feel his heart skip a beat.

[Y/N] quickly bid a farewell to her blonde friend. Douma then smiled and gave a quick wave to his boss, only to be greeted with a death glare in return. When he heard [Y/N] called out his name as she made her way towards him, Muzan averted his attention back to her, not realizing that Douma had disappeared into thin air.

“ Lord Kibutsuji! Did you come to visit me?”

She greeted as she leaned in, her face only a few inches away from his. Muzan inhaled sharply at the sight of a coy smile ghosting on her soft lips. Her pretty little face, her cheerful expression, the way she playfully raised her eyebrows as she bats her eyelashes suggestively. Everything about her to him is just too tempting. Too much to handle.

“ Ahh.”

Muzan replied as he unintentionally eyed [Y/N]’s luscious [Lip color] lips. Oh, to have her soft lips against his own, to hold her delicate frame between his arms, to feel her soft skin under his fingertips, and to hear her melodic voice called out for his name over and over again.

His endless train of thought was cut short when he felt flower petals crawling up his throat once again, clogging his windpipe. Despite his desperate attempt to swallow it back, Muzan started to choke on the [Favourite color] flower petals. Putting his hands around his mouth, the male demon tried to muffle his coughs as his eyes started to tear up from the suffocation.

“ My lord! Are you ok?”

[Y/N] asked as she inched herself even closer to the demon lord. Bringing one of her palms, the [H/C] haired demon rubs his back as her other available one holds his arm, hoping to ease the pain he is in.

“You’ve been coughing a lot recently, is everything alright?”

She questioned with a look of concern on her gorgeous [eye color] orbs, a hint of worry dancing in her string of words.

-You are the reason why I am like this.-

Muzan thought bitterly to himself. He wanted to yell at [Y/N] or tell her that she was the root of the pain and suffering he is in. He wanted to scream at her for making him suffocate from the very core of his being. He wanted to shake her frame and yell at her,

\- Why can’t you just fall in love with me? I am being close to perfection. I am strong, powerful, rich, and powerful! I am everything you could ever want in a man. What else can you ask for more?-

Instead, Muzan chose to stay quiet. Apart from him being physically unable to do so, the part of him filled with frustration and rage was overpowered by the part of him which does not want to be upset [Y/N]. The desperate need for him to be the object of her affection was getting too strong for him to handle. His chest becomes tighter and tighter and breathing becomes way more difficult than he is accustomed to. The pain becomes too much for even the powerful being like him to bear.

  
In a desperate attempt to ease his pain, Muzan absent-mindedly grabs [Y/N] by her shoulder, pulling her into a tight embrace as he rests his head on the crook of her head. The female demon whimpered as her body tense up from the sudden presence of his arms on her curves.

“ My lord. What? What are you doing?”

Burying his nose in the locks of [H/C] hair, Muzan let out a low grunt as he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

“ Don’t move. Just stay still.”

“ ….. Ok.”

[Y/N] murmured after a long pause, unsure of what was going on with her usual stoic and menacing demon lord. [Y/N] then wrapped her hands around his torso as she leaned in to rest her head on his heaving chest. Just from pressing her heads against his sternum, she could hear all 7 of his hearts, pounding like crazy.

-Wow. Muzan sama must be going through something.-

[Y/N] thought to herself, still confused as to what was going on. Regardless of whatever the situation it was, [Y/N] wanted to comfort the demon lord. Closing her eyes as she nuzzled herself against the demon lord, the female demon cooed,

“ It is ok. It is ok. Everything will be alright.”

With that Muzan could feel the tension in his chest started to relax. Finally, he could breathe properly for once. Closing his eyes as he enjoyed the newfound relief. Muzan tightened the embrace even more as if he did not, the sharp pain in his chest would submerge once again.

“ Eek. My lord. You are crushing me.”

[Y/N] huffed gently as she looked up at him, a small pout ghosting on her lips. Hearing her slight complaints, Muzan realized what he was doing and immediately released [Y/N] from the embrace, without saying a single word. Awkward, the two demons stood still, both of them unsure of what to say or do next.

Breaking the awkward silence with a fit of giggles, [Y/N] grabbed Muzan’s hand, a soft tint of blush crept onto her cheeks. Intertwining her fingers with his slender ones, she whispered as her [eye color] orbs bore into his glowing crimson ones.

“ You know. I was about to go on a walk.”

For a few seconds, Muzan almost forgot how to breathe. So, He just stood there as he thought to himself, starstruck in awe.

-Just how could someone be this beautiful.-

When he felt a gentle squeeze on his icy hands, the demon lord snapped out his daze, causing a hint of redness to creep onto his pale face.  
“ Would you like to join me, Muzan sama?”

The [H/C] haired girl asked as she smiled at him gently.

“Sure, why not.”

Muzan replied, his face remained stoic as always. But his hearts on the other hand were pounding like crazy. This time though, instead of his chest suffocating or his throat clogging up with flower petals, Muzan feels nothing. He feels good even. The only thing he could feel in his chest was butterflies and excitement.

Maybe he might not have to die. Maybe, [Y/N] will eventually return his feelings. Maybe she already has. Muzan is unsure about the outcome but he is hopeful. He knows that he is an evil being. He killed a lot of people. He committed a lot of sins but maybe, even a devil-like him will have a chance to be happy.

Letting her drag his hands, Muzan followed [Y/N] to wherever she was leading him, a small contented smile on his face.

🌸 Love is the cure and the disease.  
So please, fall in love with me, for I am at your mercy.🌸


	25. KIBUTSUJI MUZAN X DEMON! READER - GOOD NIGHT, MY DEAREST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : hihi, i really love your writing! i'm not sure if your requests are open or not but if it is, can i request a short drabble where Reader is injured and Muzan has to take care of her? thanks!

" Lay still "

The raven-haired demon ordered as he held [Y/N]'s wounded leg, his crimson orbs glued to her bleeding calf. Furrowing his eyebrows deeply, the demon lord, Kibutsuji Muzan frowned. He noticed that the wound on her was cut by a nichirin blade laced with some kind of poison to stop her demonic cells from regenerating itself.

Luckily for [Y/N] though, Muzan had come up with an antidote for such poison since he was a victim of the same thing at one point. Grabbing a bottle from his collections of medicinal portions, the demon lord poured a generous amount of liquid on her wounded legs, causing [Y/N] to back away a little bit as a soft "ow" escaping her lips.

" I said hold still. Don't move your legs. "

Muzan hissed as he grabbed [Y/N]'s leg and kept it in place, his other hand continued to pour down the medicine. Letting out a soft sigh, the demon mumbled as he tried his best to show some kind of empathy. Well, he knew how nasty the wound can be, he had been there before.

" I know it hurts but it will only get worse if you left it untreated."

Once he was sure that an adequate amount of medicine had been applied, Muzan grabbed a piece of bandage and wrapped it around her injured calf making sure he did not cause any further injury in the process of doing so.

Seeing him be so concerned with her injury almost made [Y/N]'s heart skip a beat. She had been with Muzan for the longest time and yet a small thing like this was enough to make her heart flutter.

Even with a small frown ghosting on his face, to [Y/N], Muzan was still breathtakingly gorgeous. The way his crimson orbs glow in the dark and the way his luscious curls perfectly framed his gorgeous face was too much for [Y/N] to look away from.

\- No. [Y/N]! Stop being so thirsty. You are injured for fuck sake.-

[Y/N] shook her head in disapproval, silently scolding herself for gawking shamelessly at the male demon. Looking down to hide a soft blush creeping on her face, [Y/N] mumbled an apology, genuinely feeling bad for causing trouble to the already busy demon lord.

" I am sorry, my lord."

" For what?"

Muzan questioned her, his eyes still focused on the bandage as he continued to tighten the fabric around her legs.

" For troubling you like this."

[Y/N] replied as she hung her head low in defeat, unsure of what to say next. Her heart sank as she thought about what Muzan might be thinking about. Maybe, he was disappointed in her. Or maybe, he was even mad at her for being so incompetent. Will he punish her for that? She knew for a fact that Muzan was notoriously well known for having zero tolerance for imperfection so [Y/N] do not know what to expect from him even though he is literally her partner. How would she know? He can be very unpredictable sometimes.

Her endless train of thought was cut short when she felt the demon lord's fingers on her cheeks, pinching it slightly. Letting out a soft eek, [Y/N] look up, only to meet Muzan's glowing gaze. His expression has softened somehow.

" If you are genuinely sorry then stop getting injured."

The raven-haired demon said as he continued to pinch [Y/N]'s now reddened cheek. Sighing softly, he continued as his glowing eyes still stared into her [eye color] orbs.

" Normally, I would punish you for being so weak and pathetic."

And he paused. Somehow, for some reason, he could not bring himself to do that. Had it been any other demon underlings of his, he would have decapitated them for being so weak that they got injured by some mortal humans.

But this is [Y/N]. His precious little [Y/N] that he loves with all seven of his hearts. Instead of ripping her head off or turning her into a mushy glop of flesh by injecting too much of his blood, here he was, gauze in his hand as he took care of her ever so gently.

"Get some rest."

Muzan ordered as he let go of her soft cheeks. He then gently laid her body down on the futon he asked one of his underlings to prepare, tucking in to make sure that [Y/N] was comfortable. Standing up, the demon grabbed the bottle of antidote and leftover bandages, ready to take his leave. However, he was quickly stopped by [Y/N] grabbing his arm.

" Could you stay here if you are not busy?"

The [H/C] haired demon requested as she gave him the best puppy eyes she could pull. Muzan stared down at the girl in silence as he contemplated. Yes. He has some stuff left in his lab to finish up but nothing that needs his urgent attention or any of that sort.

" Please?"

[Y/N] pleaded with a small pout her lips. As a response, Muzan huffed, not fancying with how she got him wrapped around her little fingers.

" Alright. But don't get too used to it, brat."

The demon murmured a reply as he put everything down. Pulling the covers, Muzan joined [Y/N] under the warm sheets and tucked himself in and he was immediately met with [Y/N] wrapping her arms around his waist. Letting out a happy squeal, she buried her face against his firmed chest and made herself comfortable.

Muzan could not help but smile at the sight in front of him. He always viewed other living beings (including both humans and demons) to be lesser beings but he could not help but admit how adorable [Y/N] looked in his arms right now.

Quickly returning the embrace by wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. Muzan rested his chin on top of her head. Running his slender fingers through her [hair color] locks, the demon lord muttered gently,

" Good night, my dearest."


	26. Kibutsuji Muzan x Reader  - Impish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A s/o who loves hugging Muzan from behind or surprise kiss. Y/n gangsta until Muzan does it back

Lately, the demon lord, the great Kibutsuji Muzan was growing more and more annoyed with his beloved darling, [Y/N] [L/N]. Well, it was not because their usual loving relationship has turned sour or anything of that sort. In fact, Muzan was frustrated, simply because the two of them are being too lovey-dovey with each other that things are getting out of hand. Muzan knows for a fact that could not keep his hands off of his love and [Y/N] on the other hand could not go for an hour without any sort of affection from her beloved demon either. At first, Muzan did not mind that at all. In fact, he even finds their attachment to each other to be endearing and adorable. Well, that was until [Y/N] developed a habit which the demon found to be very irritating. 

Just a few weeks ago, [Y/N] started to pull a stunt of creeping up to Muzan from behind. Not only would she tackle him into a surprise hug, but the [H/C] haired girl would also lean into his face and let out a huff near his ears, making a gush of air to land on his ear. Before Muzan could even react to what was going on, [Y/N] would quickly let go of the demon lord and ran away as a series of melodic giggles escaped her [lip color] lips. 

Now, normally, if [Y/N] does that to him, Muzan would chase after [Y/N] and give her the love she seems to be asking for. However, it seems that [Y/N] was not doing this to get Muzan into the mood or anything of that sort. From his careful observations, the demon has noticed that his girl was getting him all riled up like this for her own amusement. Basically, [Y/N] was just messing with him for fun. 

If it was just a normal hug, Muzan would not mind at all. Such an innocent gesture of affection is pretty harmless. Not a problem. However, the real issue is [Y/N], blowing air near his ears. And it is really annoying because it happens to be the most sensitive part of his body. Every time her hot breath tickles the shell of his ears, Muzan could feel an agonizing chill down his spine. Whenever that happened, all Muzan wanted to do was to pin [Y/N] against the nearest flat surface and fuck her right there and then. 

Alas, Muzan could not do that. Because if he were to do that, Muzan will be ignoring all of his responsibilities since the only activity he will be indulging in is a series of sinful activities with the [H/C] haired girl 24/7. He cannot do that. Muzan has a literal demon army to run and an important task to becoming the perfection. He can’t just be running around, sleeping with his beloved dearest because she pulls some mischievous shenanigans. This has to be stopped. [Y/N] has to be taught a lesson. And Muzan is going to do exactly just that. 

The night has finally come and it was time for [Y/N] to go to bed. Normally, Muzan would tuck the girl in and leave her to do his own things. But tonight, the demon has a different plan in mind. Instead of kissing his beloved darling’s goodnight for her to fall deep into slumber, Muzan climbed onto the soft mattress and pulled the [H/C] haired girl into a cuddle. Leaning her head against him as she squealed in delight, [Y/N] smiled, her head nuzzling against the demon’s chest.

“ You are joining me, what is the special occasion? ” 

Moving down to place his lips against her ears, Muzan replied with a smirk on his face. 

“ Well…hahhhhhhhhhhh~” 

Without warning the girl, the demon huffed, making a small gust of wind to hit her ears. 

“ Eekkk!” 

[Y/N] yelped as she felt his hot breath tickled her earlobe, her body jolted up slightly as a reflex.

“ M-muzan! What are-you-you do- Ahhh!” 

Before she could finish her sentence, [Y/N] was hit with another huff from Muzan, causing the poor girl to break out into a soft moan mid-sentence. Tightened his grips on her body, Muzan whispered into her ears, amused at the fact that [Y/N] was finally having the taste of her own medicine. 

“ See. It does not feel good. Isn’t it?” 

Leaning in even closer to the girl’s face, Muzan mumbled, this time with a stern voice to show that he was not messing around. 

“ Would you do that again?” 

“N-n-no. I w-wont. I-I prom-promise.” 

[Y/N] muttered a meek promise as a response through her hitching breath, her head now leaning away from the man she loved so much. 

“ Good girl.”

Muzan chuckled, satisfied with the answer he had gotten. Now that he had taught [Y/N] a lesson, he was ready to get up and get to whatever task he was supposed to finish up that day. However, when his crimson orbs caught a glimpse of [Y/N]’s flustered face, a playful idea popped up in his head. Tightening his embrace so that the [H/C] haired girl could not escape from him, Muzan put [Y/N]’s now reddened ears into his mouth and started nibbling on the cartilage. 

“ Nghhhh! Noooo! Let gooo! Muzan!!!!” 

[Y/N] yelped when she felt his sharp fangs and wet tongues on her ear lobes, pushing the demon off of her as she tried her best to wiggle her way out of his arms. 

“ Well, try getting away from me then.” 

Muzan laughed as he pulled away from her ears to gaze into her [eye color] orbs, his pink tongue licking his lips suggestively.

“ You are a meanie! ” 

[Y/N] whined as she gave him her signature adorable puppy face. Admiring the pouting girl in his arms, the demon lord thought to himself.

This shall be the last time I will procrastinate because of you, little one.

Before he leaned to claim her soft lips with his, Muzan made a mental note to leave whatever he has for tomorrow. It is going to be a long day tomorrow but it is going to be worth it because tonight is going to be a fun night.


	27. Kibutsuji Muzan x Reader - Period Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Muzan × On period! Reader? Like those periods where you feel like: I'M DONE WITH LIFE KILL ME BITCH

“ Ughhhh! I want to die.”  
The [H/C] haired girl groaned as she laid on the soft mattress, her hands gently massaging her stomach, hoping that doing so would somehow ease the pain on her lower abdomen area. Currently, [Y/N] was having her time of the month. It was not a surprise though. [Y/N] already knew that the blood moon of hers was coming when she was craving some sugary snacks a week ago.   
Of course, she was also expecting the signature terrible cramps to come along with her period. But no matter how prepared [Y/N] was, or no matter how many pain killers she took or no matter how many heat pads she put on her tummy, the pain from her abdomen muscles were intolerable. Therefore, every single month, [Y/N] spent a few days, laying down as she suffered in pain like she was doing right now.   
“ So I am assuming that painkillers are not working? ”  
The raven-haired demon who was accompanying [Y/N] in bed questioned as his crimson orbs glued to the book in his hands. The great demon lord Kibutsuji Muzan was without his signature fedora or expensive western suits. Tonight, he was in his comfy nightwear, taking a break from acting as an “ oh so sorry demon lord” as he rested on the comfy mattress of the shared bed. In fact, it was a rare and refreshing sight to see, to be honest.  
Turning to the side to take a good look at her beloved demon lord, [Y/N] shook her head in response.  
“ Why can’t you just come up with something that will take away my cramps? ”  
The girl whined as she pouted at the demon, her hands still kneading her slightly bloated stomach. Without looking up from his reading, Muzan turned to the next page and replied,   
“ No. You, humans, are weak and I don’t want my concoction to be your cause of death.”   
Hearing his words, [Y/N] let out a sigh accompanied with a painful whimper as she pulled her knees close to her chest,  
“ Not gonna lie. The sweet release of death sounds pretty good to me right now. ”  
Finally looking up from his book, he finally bore a quick glance at the [H/C] haired girl beside her. With the most deadpan expression on his face as his crimson orbs glued to her face, the demon asked ever so nonchalantly,   
“ If you die, you are going to be all alone. Can you really live without me? ”  
[Y/N] opened her mouth to say yes but she stopped before she could say anything and took a quick pause to think about Muzan’s question. Well, the pain she was in right now was indeed insufferable. But to be separated from her beloved demon would be more painful than those damn cramps. So, the [H/C] haired girl muttered meekly as her [eye color] orbs bore into his glimmering crimson one.   
“...... no.”   
“ Then, stop saying you want to die.”   
He stated bluntly as he returned to reading the book in his hand once again. The room was now eerily quiet again. The only sound that filled the room was a faint breathing from both of them and some occasional flips of pages from Muzan. Feeling bored, needy, and also wanting the attention she got from the raven-haired demon, she called out his name.  
“ Muzan ”  
The demon hummed a response as he continued to read, not paying attention to the [H/C] haired girl or the delicious bloody scent that was coming from her. Disappointed with the lack of attention from Muzan, she inched herself over towards him, still making sure that she did not move too much. [Y/N] did not want to worsen her cramps after all. Gently putting her hand on his arms, she purred his name again, this time with a tint of seduction in her voice.   
“ Muzan, darling~”   
Rolling his eyes, Muzan shut his book, filling the room with a loud thump. He then glared at the [H/C] haired girl laying beside him and asked,   
“ What?”   
Amused at Muzan’s annoyed face, [Y/N] giggle. Batting her eyelashes innocently, she sang a request as she put on the puppy face she knew he could not resist.  
“ Cuddle me please? ”  
Seeing his darling’s cute little face, Muzan let out a sigh. God, [Y/N] is too cute for him to handle. How could he say no when she used his kryptonite to get what she wants from him. Putting away the book on the nightstand beside him, Muzan laid down and pulled the girl into his arms, his legs intertwining with her much shorter ones under the cover.   
“ There, there. ”  
The demon cooed softly as he patted her head, hoping that it would somehow ease her pain. Enjoying the little affectionate gesture she received from Muzan, [Y/N] nuzzled herself against his toned chest as a delighted squeal escaped her lips. The couple stayed still for a while as both of them kept their silence to enjoy the tranquility of each other's company. It seemed that the presence of his strong arms on her body, his warmth together with his lips occasionally landing soft kisses on her face was somehow soothing to her pain. It was as if Muzan was the cure to her nasty period cramps.   
Bringing one of his hands up, Muzan tugged away a piece of [H/C] locks that were blocking her cute little face and tug it behind her ears, and broke the silence in the room.   
“ Actually, there is something I can do to get rid of your cramps.”   
Hearing his words, [Y/N] pulled herself away from his toned chest so that she could look him in the eyes. Curious for what the demon had to say, she questioned,   
“ Really? What is it? ”  
Tightening his embrace, the demon pulled [Y/N] closer to him. He then rested his forehead against her and replied, a mischievous smirk dancing on his lips.   
“ I can make your period cramps go away for 9 months.”   
Once she realized what Muzan meant, a shade of crimson crept onto [Y/N]’s pretty face. Slapping his chest lightly as a playful warning, she exclaimed,   
“ You are such a pervert! ”   
Catching her hands to stop his chest from being abused, he intertwined his slender fingers with her shorter ones.   
“ Are you interested? Yes or no? ”   
Muzan grinned as his other hand holding onto her body so that she could not back away from him, his crimson orbs filled with both mischief and a tint of lust in them.  
“ Sure.”   
[Y/N] replied in between fits of melodic giggles as she leaned in to press a quick peck on Muzan’s inhumanely pale cheeks. Hearing her answer, the demon lord asked with a slight enthusiasm in his voice as his hands traveled down to her butt.   
“ Then, should I get to work now?”   
Before Muzan could give her ass a firm squeeze, he felt an iron grip on his hands. With the deadliest smile on her face, [Y/N] warned him, her voice dripping with a sweet yet venomous tone.  
" Try fucking me right now and you will be dead before you could find the blue spider lily."   
Raising his eyebrows at her response, Muzan pulled his hand away back, his face looking like the face of a child who just lost his favorite toy. Amused as she watched the sulking demon in front of her, [Y/N] land a quick peck on his nose.  
“ After when this is over, I am all yours.”  
" Fine. I can wait. Just a few more days. Not a problem"   
The demon muttered in slight disappointment as he rested his chin on top of her head, his slender fingers playing with her [H/C] curls, bouncing them up and down ever so gently. Leaning in to press a tender kiss on the top of her head, Muzan mumbled as her [favorite shampoo] scents filled his nasal cavities, masking the bloody scent he was sensitive to.  
“ Now, go to sleep. You will feel better once you wake up.”   
And she obliged to his instruction. As she buried herself against the crook of his neck, [Y/N] could feel her eyelids started to get heavy. Before she could fall deep into a deep slumber, she pressed a final kiss on the demon, this time on the exposed flesh of Muzan’s neck. And she murmured,  
“ Good night, Muzan. I love you.”   
“ I love you too, [Y/N].”   
Muzan responded quietly as he patted her back gently, silently thinking to himself about how he could not wait for her blood moon to be over.


	28. Yandere! Kibutsuji Muzan x Darling! Reader - Why cant you just see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : What about ...... Yandere!Muzan comforts his darling after punishment bcuz of attempting to escape? Thanks u! I really like your blog !
> 
> Trigger warning: Yandere Shenanigans

The great demon lord Kibutsuji Muzan sighed softly as he wrapped a bunch of ice cubes with the small handkerchief. Some many thoughts were running through his head regarding what just happened.

\- Why can't she just accept her fate?-

\- When will she learn that she belongs to me and only me?-

\- Shouldn't she feel honored to be the object of my affection?-

Making sure that melting ice cubes did not make a lot of mess by spilling water all over his dwelling, Muzan quickly made his way out of the kitchen. After a few flights of stairs, he found himself at the entrance of the bedroom he "shared" with his beloved darling, [Y/N] [L/N]. Quickly turning the doorknob, the demon let himself in and his crimson orbs immediately landed on the frame of [H/C] haired girl, her back facing him as she laid still on the bed. Shaking his head slightly, Muzan took a seat beside [Y/N] causing the mattress to sink slightly from his weight.

" [Y/N]?"

The demon called her name gently as he placed his icy hands on her arms, causing the girl to flinch immediately. Quickly moving further away from the demon lord, [Y/N] hugged her knees closed to her chest as she blinked a few times, making the last few drops of tears dwelling in her eyes to roll down her cheeks. The girl was upset, obviously. Her little plan to escape had been foiled. Not only could she get back to her loved one or reclaimed the freedom that she had lost, but she was also punished by her captor for trying to escape.

What was the punishment? Well, it was the good old spankings from Muzan. And it was an effective one. Firstly, it was painful because the demon showed no mercy with the punishment. Muzan made sure that each and every single landing of his hand on her ass was painful. Secondly, it was extremely humiliating because the demon was literally treating [Y/N], a grown woman as if she was a bad child or some kind of disobedient pet who went against its owner's words. Not to mention that her bottom was out to him the entire time as well. Reminiscing the incident that happened just a few minutes ago, [Y/N] bit down her lips as she thought bitterly to herself about how much she hated the dark-haired man beside her.

Her hateful thoughts were cut short when she realized that Muzan was pulling up the bottom of her kimono, attempting to expose her legs, thighs, and of course, her abused buttcheeks to him. Panic, [Y/N] quickly turned to face the demon, ready to push his hands off her body. Before she could do so, a freezing cold wet fabric came into contact with her reddened bottom, sending a sharp pain through her body. A painful hiss escaped her lips as she tried to move away from the ice pack but she was quickly stopped by Muzan's iron grip on her waist.

" Stay still. This will help you heal faster."

The demon ordered as he continued to press the ice pack on the [H/C] haired girl's butt, his other available hand pinning her down so she could not move. Seeing his darling's slightly bruised flesh accompanied by occasional sobs and pitiful whimpers escaping her [lip color] lips sent a sharp pain to his chest. Yes, Muzan was the one who caused the injury but there is no denying the fact that he was very much in love with her. After all, he went through so much work to keep her by his side. Just so he could see her every day, hold her lovingly and kiss her pretty face without having to share her with anyone. So when Muzan found out from one of his underlings that [Y/N] tried to escape from their "love nest", he was furious. It was like a slap to his face. How dare this little pathetic mortal girl tried to run away from him when he had been nothing but nice to her? How can she not see how much he loves her?

Putting away the ice pack, Muzan let out a defeated sigh as he pulled the [favorite color] fabric of the kimono down to her legs, covering the girl up. When he stole a quick glance at [Y/N], he saw her wiping away the tears staining on her face, her eyes swollen from crying too much. Reaching out, he put his much larger hands on top of hers. Pulling her delicate hands close to his face, the demon pressed a kiss on it as he muttered,

" I am so sorry. I really do not want to hurt you."

Muzan then moved closer to the laying girl and caressed her wet cheeks, his other hand giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He continued as his fingers traced the shape of her face.

" Can't you see? I am doing all of this because I love you so much."

" No, you don't."

[Y/N] retorted as she glared daggers at Muzan, her [eye color] orbs filled with fury and disgust. Staring straight into the glimmering crimson orbs, she continued, her voice filled with spite and hatred,

" If you love me, you would let me go."

Shaking his head in disagreement, Muzan pressed his index finger against her lips in an attempt to shush her.

" It is ok. You do not have to understand it right now, little one. It is ok."

He spoke as he stared lovingly at [Y/N], a small smile ghosting on his lips. Tugging a piece of [H/C] hair behind [Y/N]'s ear, he whispered just loud enough for [Y/N] to hear.

" I just have to break you a little bit more. Then, you will be my perfect little doll. So perfect. "

Muzan then stood up from the bed as he let go of [Y/N]. Quickly pulling up the cover of the bedding, he tucked his darling in, making sure she was comfortable. Once the demon lord was satisfied with everything, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead as he bid her a good night.

" Go to sleep. I will see you when you wake up."

Instead of responding to the demon, [Y/N] pulled the cover over her head, hiding so that she did not have to see him anymore. Normally, if [Y/N] pulled this kind of stunt in any other circumstance, he would have yanked the cover off of her and punished her for acting this way. But today, she already had enough. So, he decided to be lenient and resorted to leaving her alone.

Picking up the melting ice pack, he made his way towards the door. As he was on his way towards the exit, Muzan paused for a moment. He thought to himself. Was his punishment enough? Was he too lenient on [Y/N]? Did she learn her lesson? Wanting to make sure that he got his point across, he warned before he left the room.

" Oh, by the way. If you tried to escape from me again, I will make sure you do not have anyone to return to."


	29. Yandere! Kibutsuji Muzan x Reader - Absolute Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you could do a concept of having a demon queen for muzan. Where he is desperate to have a partner by his side to help his goal. It can be yandere like where he was obsessed with a female pillar but when he found out she's with someone else he goes insane. He kidnaps her and turns her into a demon where she has no choice
> 
> Trigger warning: Yandere Shenanigans, Muzan being Muzan, Blood, Gore

“ I must admit, it is very endearing to see you struggle. ”

The demon lord, Kibutsuji Muzan, chuckled as he watched the female pillar wiggling her body, attempting to remove the tight rope restraining her body. She was completely helpless, Her nichirin blade had been broken and it was nowhere to be found. The female pillar tried to throw some punches but it was to no avail since she was no match to the demon king when it comes to pure physical strength. After all, without the glorious demon-slaying blade, she was just a mortal human. 

Walking over, Muzan leaned forward and lightly touched the locks of [H/C] hair, only to be greeted with a spiteful hiss from the demon slayer as she backed away. 

“ Don’t be afraid. I am not going to hurt you. ”

He said as he crouched down to reach her level, a sinister smile dancing on his pale lips. Glaring at the inhumane creature in front of her, [Y/N] [L/N], the [pillar name] pillar growled, her eyes filled with nothing but pure hatred. 

“ Of course. You are not going to hurt me. You are just going to eat me. ”

Turning away as she accepted her tragic fate, she closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath, her voice wavering slightly from fearing the painful death that was about to come. 

“ Just make it quick. ” 

Instead of feeling an excruciating pain like she expected, she felt his icy hands on her face, caressing her soft cheeks delicately. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of her very own predator watching her closely with an expression she could not understand on his face. 

“ Oh, no-no. I am not going to eat you. ”

The demon smiled as his thumb brushed against her trembling lips as his crimson orbs stared into her eyes, this time filled with confusion instead of fears. Retrieving his hands back to himself, the demon explained as he continued to admire the frightened demon slayer. 

“ You see, I have other plans in mind for you. ”

“ What do you think about spending the rest of eternity by my side? Say, achieving absolute perfection as we rule over the world? ”

Muzan said as he took her hand into hers, intertwining his slender fingers with her much shorter one. He stayed silent as he looked at the girl as her eyes widened in shock, waiting for her response. Shaking her head vigorously, she stumbled her words, 

“ N-no. no. no. no. You can’t do that. I-I-” 

The demon laughed lightly as he leaned forward, his face only a few inches away from her that his hot breath was tickling her face. 

“ Yes, I can. I am Kibutsuji Muzan. I do what I want and I get what I want.”

He said the words as if it was a matter of fact with a mocking grin on the face. Watching the demon slayer as she frantically tried to come up with any reasonable excuse, his lips turned into a small curl, delighted with the reaction he just received. He loved watching her shake like a leaf in fear. He found it to be ….

Pathetically adorable. 

“ No. You can’t. I- I have someone I love! ”

[Y/N] cried as she tried to wiggle her body again, hoping that this time, it would work. Alas, to her disappointment that was not the case. The tight ropes stayed still as it effortlessly restricted her movement. Hearing what [Y/N] just said, the demon lord leaned back without a change in his expression. 

“ Of course. I am aware. Unfortunately. ”

He muttered as he nodded a few times. Standing up, Muzan looked down at the pillar and asked, 

“ If I remember correctly, he was the flame pillar. ”

Furrowing his eyebrows, he continued to speak as if he was thinking deeply to remember [Y/N]’s lover name even though he knew exactly what it was. Of course, he knows his name. After all, Muzan hates the flame pillar with his entire being for just involving romantically with his obsession. 

“ Hmmm. Rengoku Kyojurou? Was it? ”

Stretching his legs, Muzan put the tip of his nicely polished leather shoes against [Y/N]’s chin. Bobbing her head up and down with his foot, the demon continued with a fake sympathetic expression on his face. 

“ I am sure he would not want this for you either.” 

Pressing the tip of his shoe against her chin forcefully, Muzan laughed as if he just heard the funniest joke. 

“ Well, If he was not a rotting corpse.”

[Y/N] froze in shock once the words hit her ears. After taking a few seconds to comprehend, she yelled in disbelief as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

“ no. no. NO! NO! NO! Rengoku-San. No!!” 

Slowly removing the point of his shoes away from her chin, Muzan stood still as he watched the grieving girl, his face remained expressionless. He could not understand why [Y/N] would even feel this way towards the flame pillar. Love seemed to be a thing between the two pillars and he did not like it one bit. Not that he would understand though. The only “feelings” he had ever experienced were obsession and possessiveness, towards [Y/N] of course. He was infatuated with her. He wants her. Therefore, he is entitled to her, and thus, he must have her. Those might sound selfish but it sounded better than whatever mere mortals seem to praise so much.

Love? Emotions? Feelings? Attachment? How piteous. 

To Muzan, the expression of such foolish things made [Y/N] flawed. Sure, she has some exceptional attributes in her. Obviously, that was the reason why he even deemed her fit to be by his side. However, making her void of emotions would make her perfect. Well, not as perfect as himself but she will be the second most perfect being. And there was a way, a cruel and perilous way to do so. 

“ Stop crying. It hurts my ears.” 

The demon hissed as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance, veins popping on his sickly skin from frustration. Crouching down to reach for sniffling [Y/N], Muzan grabbed the demon slayer by her jaws. 

“ Open your mouth.” 

He ordered as he placed his other hands on top of her head, his nails growing into sharp claws. Clenching his fist so that his claws were digging into the flesh of his palm, he let the liquid fall onto her. Looking down, Muzan saw the demon slayer, pulsing her lips tightly to avoid consuming his essence. Thus, causing his warm blood to trickle down her neck instead. Angered, he tightened his grip on her lower jaw and threatened, 

“ Do not test my limit, little one. Disobey me and I will make you go through a living hell.”

Unable to handle the agonizing pain, [Y/N] let out a pitiful whine as she parted her lips slightly. And that was enough for the demon lord to force the demon slayer to drink his blood by pushing his bleeding wound against her lips. 

“ Savour it. Darling. This is a treat. Be grateful. ”

Muzan snickered as he watched the helpless girl gulp, swallowing an inadequate amount of blood to turn into the very same barbaric monster she swore to eliminate. Within a split second, [Y/N] started to shake uncontrollably. Her teeth and nails started to grow into fangs and claws as veins bulged onto her [Skin color] skin, indicating that the transformation had started. 

“ Ah-ngh, nggh-hng. It-it h-hurts.”

The demon slayer gasped in pain as she squirmed, beads of sweat dripping from her hairline. Desperate, she whimpered out a plea, 

“ Nnngh-he-help m-me. Please. “ 

Bringing his hand close to her face, Muzan tugged away a piece of [H/C] locks covering the side of his face. Satisfied with how things were going he smiled and whispered, 

“ Hang in there, my dear, Soon, you will be perfect.” 

It was true. The moment she broke, there would be nothing left of the old [Y/N], who was a brave pillar who fought for humanity. Instead, there will be a hollow demon [Y/N] who is a complete void, ready to be rebuilt again, into the better version of herself, just like how Muzan always wanted her to be. 

Absolute perfection.


End file.
